Outcasts Together Forever
by 1WitchFan
Summary: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.
1. Different Social Groups

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

Author's Note: Hi, Hi! So the story may sound sad but it's really cute! I have other stories that I would like you to check out but I will post their names on the bottom of the chapters! And my sister, TheShadowsNightmare, helped me come up with this, and create the story idea. I'm just writing it because of the fluff. Now here's TheShadowsNightmare:

Well, hello it's outcast! No, just kidding I would like to say thank you so much for what you've done for my sister, by writing your reviews. I like to believe that my sister has found self-importance and good people. By writing and reading your reviews and getting all those beautiful encouraging ones. Thank you so, so much for loving my sister's stories. And no this is not a joke I am her real sister.

Please enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: Different Social Groups

Dear Diary,

Hey, it's me, Yuki, again, and I'm an outcast in the Cross Adcamey Day Class social group. Some though say that I'm 'A no body', but I'm used to being made fun of. Like when I was 6, I was bullied all the time, but when I told Kaname about how I was bullied, he fixed the problem by getting the Headmaster at the school to expel them until they learned their lesson. But, that doesn't really work in my own home, Cross Adcamey. I've lived here my whole life, well ever since I was 5, that is...

My first memory is when I was about to be eaten by a scary vampire, but Kaname-Senpi saved me and took me to an acquaintance of his.

Headmaster Cross.

He took me in and Kaname came to visit when ever possible.

But in truth, he is my beginning, my world.

Thunk!

Yuki rubbed her head with her right hand as she looked up from writing in her Dairy. Zero, the most popular male in the Day Class, and her, what she liked to think, adopted brother, was in front of her, and annoyed look on his face.

"Your writing on duty again, Yuki," he said with a roll of his lavender eyes.

Yuki felt that weird sensation again, the one she felt from being around him. Zero lost his whole family to a bad vampire and was always angry, and he gave off this scary aura, but the girls loved him. She always felt funny when even talking him as his sister, but she shouldn't, even if he had friends and she didn't.

"I-I s-sorry Zero-Chun, I was just writing in my Dairy..." she whispered the last part guiltily as she rubbed her left arm, looking away from him.

"Your Dairy is your ONLY friend isn't it?" he asked

"N-Not true!" she yelled "Kaname-Sama and I are friends!"

Zero rolled his eye's again, reminding Yuki that he was on the top of the social group while she was on the very bottom.

The only outcast...

"Yeah right-" Zero started but was cut off by a menacing voice behind him.

"Kiryu, I would appreciate it, if you would stop bothering my FRIEND," Kaname warned him.

Yuki looked up at him and smiled as she watched as Zero slowly back away from her, knowing not to piss Lord Kaname off.

Kaname was the only Pureblood Vampire in the Night Class, making him the most respected student in the night. The Night Class consisted of Vampires from all over the world, who wanted to learn to coexist with humans peacefully. But sadly the Day Class students didn't know about them being Vampires, not until they stop going goo, goo gaga over them.

At least she thought so anyway.

Kaname was a Pureblood Vampire, and as such, was called Lord Kuran or Lord Kaname by the Vampire's who weren't his friends, or if his friends pissed him off.

Which Aido did all the time.

Kaname walked in front of her and said to Zero.

"You should go back to your Guardian duties, Mr. Perfect."

Zero growled and waved to Yuki goodbye and went on his way. When he was gone and out of ear-shot, Kaname turned towards her, with a smile on his face.

"Hi Yuki, how are you this beautiful evening?" he asked gentlemanly

Yuki giggled at how he went from scary mad to happy calm in a sec.

"I-I (Sigh) I just wish Zero and I can get along you know?" she whispered sadly

Kaname sat down beside her on the fountain and sighed deeply.

"He just isn't willing to understand what you go through all day and most of the night." he said as he soothingly rubbed her back.

Yuki sighed and looked down at the Dairy Kaname had given her. It was a silver white, thick cardboard book. With at least 4 to 5,000 pages. She had used at least a thousand sense Kaname had given it to her on her 13th Birthday. She was 15 and a half and was still writing in it, which was pretty lame by her age but she loved it. On the front was a blood red rose with a dark green leafless steam.

Yuki leaned into Kaname's shoulder as she hugged the book to her chest, putting her matching red rose pen in the slot that went into the rose, camouflaging the pen, and locking the book in the process.

Kaname held her to his side as he continued to rub her back in a soothing manner.

"Kiryu and the other students just don't understand what you go through Yuki. They just see a useless little girl. An outcast. While I see a young flower just waiting to bloom."

Yuki giggled at the comparison.

"It's true..." Kaname reassured her as she buried her head in his shoulder.

He smelled sadness, and the need to cry in her scent as she held the book he gave her closer to her chest.

"Why can't they just be nice to me?" Yuki asked tearfully "People bullied me when I was 6 too."

Kaname held onto her and sighed deeply

"You know that there are bad Vampire's out there, and you also know that there is evil in this world. What you can't seem to understand Yuki is that there are bad humans out in the world too. Not just Vampire's."

Yuki looked up at his handsome, and kind face, her brown eye's holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Her long brown locks of hair fell into her own face as Kaname brushed her bangs out of her eye's.

"Why?" she asked innocently "Why are they only mean to ME?"

Kaname kissed her forehead lovingly as he looked her in the eyes. His crimson ones combining with her chocolatey brown ones.

"I don't know for sure why... but I do know one thing."

Yuki tilted her head to the side and into his shoulder more, her full lips opened slightly as she breathed

"What's that?"

Kaname wanted to say

"I'll always love you..."

But he didn't think that she would believe him at this very moment so he settled for,

"I'll always be there for you..."

Yuki smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Kaname..."

"For what?" he asked confused

"For being there for me. Even if it's hard on your reputation as the most wanted male on school grounds." she teased

Kaname rolled his eyes as he chuckled warmly

"I don't really care what they think."

Yuki released him and stood up

"Better get back to my Guardian duties or Zero will yell at me again for leaving him to do it all. When it's really me doing all the work most of the time."

Kaname stood up and said

"If you need me, you know where to find me?"

Yuki nodded and hugged him tightly

"Thanks again Kaname... Do you think that you can hold on to my Dairy until you're done with class, I'd meet you here..."

Kaname smiled a charming smile and said

"Of course,"

"Thanks..." she whispered as she gave her book to him and ran off to do her duties.

Kaname carefully placed her Dairy in his shirt pocket and turned to go back to class. But stopped when he sensed something move on his right. Sighing he said

"You can come out now... Ruka."

He watched through the corner of his eye as Ruka slowly came out of the bushes surrounding the fountain. She glared in Yuki's direction before looking at him.

"Why do you comfort that OUTCAST when there are other's of more importance that deserves your attention."

Kaname turned towards her fully and said coldly

"Like you?"

She gasped and took a step back as Kaname advanced on her

"If you even think about hurting her I WILL remove you from the picture. Got it?" he asked kindly as she nodded fearfully

"Y-Yes."

"Good, now let's go to class."

Ruka nodded followed him to class.

(=***************=)

Yuki walked with her head down as she patroled the campus.

'I feel like I need to go to HIM.' she thought as she looked up to look at the stars.

"Beautiful..." she whispered to herself, reminding her of the aching pain of being alone in her heart.

It pinched her heart painfully as she felt the tears she avoided spilling earlier come back to the surface. Taking a deep breath Yuki slowed her heart beat.

'Better...' she thought as the need to cry went away. 'Only if all my troubles could go away as fast...'

She heard a twig crack behind her and she reacted. Turning around she pulled out the Artemis from its hiding place under her skirt.

"Come out whoever you are now!" she yelled out to the darkness.

Two Day Class students came out from the bushes with cameras in their hands.

"I want your name and class now! You two are breaking school rules!" she yelled angerly as she pulled out her note pad.

The girls looked at her and shrugged

"What are you going to do if we don't give them to you?" the blond asked, "Beat us up with that stick?"

The other laughed as if the joke was the best joke she ever heard. When it wasn't even remotely funny.

Yuki put her note pad away and grabbed the Artemis again,

"If that's the way it has to be..." she threatened

The other one stopped laughing and looked at the dangerous face Yuki was making and said to the blond one who was looking at her nails.

"She's serious Lucy."

The girl now known as Lucy looked up at Yuki and said laughingly

"What? Are you afraid of the Outcast? The No Body? That's hilarious!" she laughed

The other turned towards Yuki and said

"I'm Sally and this is Lucy, were in class B-9."

Yuki quickly wrote it down on her note pad and said

"Thank you, Sally. Now if you two will follow me I'll take you to the Headmaster's office."

Lucy glared at her friend and then at Yuki, crossing her arms she said

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Sally walked over to Yuki and said

"Come on Lucy. If we go willingly then we'll be in less trouble than we already are."

Lucy stuck her nose up in the air and said stubbornly

"NO!"

Yuki sighed and handed her note pad to the girl next to her and said

"Hold this for me."

Sally nodded and watched as Yuki went over to her friend, and raised her "Stick" over her head and hit Lucy with it. Knocking her out cold. Yuki dragged Lucy over to Sally and said

"Hold her."

Sally gave her back her note's and held Lucy up in her arms. Following Yuki over to the Headmaster's she thought

'Why do we call her an Outcast and a No Body when she can just beat us up so easily?' then it hit her 'Because she never does...'

(=**************=)

The Night Class was over and Yuki was sitting on the fountain edge waiting for Kaname. Kaname appeared in front of her making her jump 10 feet high.

"Kaname you scared me!" She breathed in relief when she saw it was just Kaname.

He smiled and handed over her Dairy,

"Sorry Yuki, didn't mean to scare you. If I just walked I'd be late, and you would think I would've forgotten."

Yuki held her book to her chest and smiled up at him

"It's OK Kaname. Thanks again for holding on this for me."

His smile widened as he said

"It's OK, I actually enjoyed helping you out."

Yuki got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek in thanks.

"I got to go but thanks again!" Yuki breathed as she walked away, waving at him.

Kaname waved back at her and said

"Goodnight Yuki!"

"Goodnight Kaname!" she yelled and ran off.

Kaname's smile disappeared as he lowered his hand.

'I missed her already.'

(=****************=)

Yuki walked over to the Headmaster's office to report that night's happening besides the two girls she took to him. She opened his office door after knocking and stepped in.

"Oh Yuki, good to see you again. Can I ask you a favor?"

Yuki looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of the Headmaster's desk. She had long silky light yellow hair and light purple eyes. She had a tannish white skin color that showed off her hair and darkened her eye's. She was wearing a Night Class uniform and was carrying a dark purple suit case. She was smiling at her with kind eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alana!" she introduced herself as she extended her hand to Yuki

"And you are?"

(=****************=)

Author's Note: How do you like it so far? I know it's not a lot but please review!

Stories: What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

What Will He Think of Me? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki

Back to the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha


	2. Alana, the shy Vampire

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

Author's Note: Hi, sorry this chapter is late but couldn't help it.

Chapter 2: Alana, the shy Vampire

"I'm Yuki, it's nice to meet you, Alana..."

She shook Alana's hand as the Headmaster smiled

"Yuki, can you show Alana to her quarters, please? And tomorrow night her class?" he asked

Yuki smiled and said

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

Alana hugged her and yelled happily

"Thank you! Maybe while we're at it, we can get to know each other!"

Yuki giggled as she hugged her back.

"Sounds like fun Alana, come on."

Yuki led her out the Headmaster's office, and towards the moon dorm. Alana was skipping beside her as she asked

"Alana, why is it that you're tried?"

Alana stopped and sheepishly rubbed her head, looking at her she smiled, embarrassed.

"Um... my parents liked to put me in human schools, and as a result, I like to sleep in the morning. Unlike other Vampires, who like to sleep in the morning. And since I'm accustomed to the day time, I have different Vampire powers."

"Like what?" Yuki asked

Alana blushed and looked to the side.

"You really don't want to know. You'll start treating me differently," she whispered

Yuki giggled and said

"I don't think so, I'm an Outcast here, a no body. Even in my own home, I'm an Outcast, I don't know why but I am. So trust me when I say 'That I can relate.'"

Alana smiled and said

"I can control plants, make different plants that you never heard of, I have psychic powers, like reading peoples minds and knowing everything that there is to know about them. I have Cupid powers, which means I can tell how someone feels about someone else, and I can make Vampire's and human's fall in love with each other or with different people. And lastly, I can heal folks..."

Alana looked at Yuki and saw that she had her mouth wide open in shock or disgust she couldn't tell.

Well, she didn't want to know.

Yuki squealed and yelled excitedly

"That's the cutest powers and some of the coolest powers I've ever heard of!"

Alana breathed a sigh of relief and they kept walking. Some they were walking down an outside hallway that led to the Moon Dorm. When all of a sudden Alana stopped, Yuki turned to her and asked

"What's wrong?"

Alana put down her suit case and rubbed her arms as if she was cold. Which was impossible since it was 89 degrees out. Looking down at the ground she said

"I-I (Sigh) my life story is an easy one, Yuki. I went to a human school since I was 5. I have harmless powers that won't help me defend myself much. And as such, I'm an outcast around Vampire's..."

Yuki just KNEW there was a big 'But' in there and drawled out.

"Buuttt?"

Alana sighed and whispered

"I've never...well... I've never really met another Vampire. Besides this one Vampire, who had witnessed me bring a flower back to life. He had made fun of me. And so I say I'm an Outcast around Vampire's."

Yuki stepped in front of Alana and made her look up at her.

"So you're scared?"

Alana looked away from her and whispered

"O sense that a Pureblood lives here. I don't-never meet one before and I won't know how to treat him or her and-" Alana started rambling on so Yuki blocked her out for a min.

Sighing Yuki sensed Tukama and Kaname, looking behind Alana Yuki waved at the two of them, as they came close to them. They were right behind Alana when Yuki tried to get her attention. But she didn't really have to.

Alana froze up and looked straight at Yuki.

"Wait. I-I, what is this?" she asked herself as she tried to identify the presence.

"Yuki-Chun, I sense that the Pureblood moved. Are-Well, do you see him or her anywhere?" Alana asked as she looked side to side, never behind her.

Yuki's smile fell as she, Kaname, and Tukama watched as Alana tried to find them.

"I feel like I'm missing something..." she mumbled to herself.

Yuki patted Alana's shoulder and said with a smile

"Alana-Chun, he's right behind... you."

They all watched as Alana froze.

Kaname smiled even though Alana couldn't see him and said

"Hello, I'm Kuran, Kaname. And I'm the Moon Dorm President. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alana."

Alana turned around and bowed deeply to Kaname, blushing a dark red.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, my Lord. I-I forgive me..."

Tukama looked down at her with a smile and said

"There's no need to be scared."

Kaname helped Alana stand up again.

"There is no need for that." he said kindly

"I-I'm not s-scared." Alana stumbled in replying to Tukama.

"Yeah right," Aido said from behind Yuki and Alana, making both girls jump.

"You reek of it." he said plugging his nose.

Alana's face turned red with anger instead to embarrassment. She opened her fisted hand and pointed at the ground. Amazing flowers came out, and Alana bent down to pick one. Smiling Alana turned to Aido and said happily

"Hi, I'm Alana. Please accept this flower."

She held out a single light blue bell flower. Aido smiled happily and said

"For me? Really? Thanks!"

He then grabbed the flower and brought it up to his nose. They all watched as he took a deep breath and froze.

Alana gasped as if she forgot something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I meant to give you a rose. Not a blood bell flower that I just made up to knock you out for a day or two." she said innocently as Aido fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yuki giggled as Tukama laughed as he saw that Aido was well aware of his surrounds. The bell flower closed up and disappeared, as Alana made all the other flowers disappear as well.

Kaname smiled and said

"Interesting powers. But I'm afraid the say that Tukama and I have to leave for class."

Yuki frowned and hugged Kaname tightly.

"I know I already said good night but I'm going to say it again. Goodnight Kaname."

Kaname hugged her back and once she released him, he said

"Goodnight Yuki."

And he and Tukama picked Aido up and went to class, Aido was making sounds but you couldn't make out the words.

Alana and Yuki high-fived and laughed as they continued on their way. When Alana stopped and pointed at Yuki with a smile on her face.

"You LOVE him." she whispered

Yuki stopped dead and turned towards her, blushing red.

"N-No I don't!"

Alana stared at her with a look that said 'I know everything.' As she crossed her arms and leaned against the pillar next to her. Looking like a gangster.

"Wait! What I meant to say s I don't know who you're talking about!" Yuki yelled panic.

While Alana started looking at her nails, saying

"Girl. I know when I see denial. And you're forgetting that. I. Have. Cupid."

Yuki blushed and finally gave in.

"Yes, I love him." she sighed "Just don't tell him." Yuki pleaded

Alana smiled and hugged Yuki.

"I thought that's are what friends are for."

They laughed and continued on their way, again.

(=*****************=)

Yuki knocked on Alana's door and called

"Alana! Come on, I need to show you your classes before I have to do my duties!"

Alana opened the door and smiled at Yuki.

"I'm ready BFF!"

Yuki froze and asked

"We're BFF's?"

Alana throw her arm around Yuki's shoulders and said

"Only if you want to be. If you do then you'll be my first!"

Yuki smiled as she thought about having her first BFF as well.

"I'll love too."

"Yeah!" Alana yelled happily as they walked to her class.

When they got to the door Alana stopped and took a deep breath.

"You got this Girlfriend." Yuki encouraged.

Alana smiled and opened the door, silence rang over the room as Yuki and Alana walked in. Yuki grabbed Alana's hand and dragged her over to Toga.

"Hi Yagari sensei, this is Alana and she'll be in your class for now on."

Toga looked at her and then at Alana. Alana smiled and waved at him.

'Just smile and wave and you'll be fine...' her mother's voice rang in her ears.

Toga sighed and looked at the class.

"Sit where ever you like Alana class always starts at 9:30 P.M. don't be late."

Alana bowed and said

"Yes, sir."

Yuki turned to Alana and told her

"I'll be back to pick you up after class, to show your other ones OK?"

Alana nodded and Yuki left.

Alana then started up the stairs towards the back row, all eye's were on her when she sat down in the corner. She pulled out paper and pencil and looked around. See saw that Lord Kaname was there and gave her encouraging nod. She nodded back and forced on the class as Toga started the lecture again.

Alana closed her eye's and forced on feeling the other opinion of her.

From what she could tell, she was an Outcast again.

(=****************=)

Yuki sat down to write in her Dairy by the fountain, as Zero came up to her.

"You skipped classed today."

Yuki looked up and got that feeling again.

'I shouldn't even be talking to him,' she thought.

Zero growled and Yuki gasped as she saw Vampire fangs.

'Zero's a-a Vampire?' she thought fearfully

"I had to cover for you, Yuki."

Yuki stood up and back away from him.

"I'm sorry Z-Zero I worked all night last night and I was awake to day before so I needed the s-sleep." she stumbled

Zero's eyes turned red and Yuki trembled in fear.

"Z-Zero?" she asked

"If I have to cover up for you again, I'll need something in return Yuki." he told her.

Yuki tripped over her own foot as she took a step back. She screamed as she fell hitting the ground hard. The air was knocked out of her when she finally hit the cement. She felt immense pain in her ankle, she looked down and saw that her ankle was twisted. That and worse, she was bleeding.

'Oh Kaname, Alana, someone help me!' she thought fearfully, as Zero leaned over her.

About to bite.

(=*******************=)

Kaname's shot up so fast everyone in the Night Class thought he was being funny before they smelled blood too. Alana stood up and started running down the stairs. Kaname followed her as did the Night Class.

Alana was in a full blown run when she saw Zero leaning over a terrified Yuki. Kaname was beside Yuki in a flash.

The Night Class stopped when they saw what was going on.

"Kiryu, what have I told you about hurting her?!" Kaname yelled.

But Zero didn't hear him, he couldn't hear him.

Alana bent over and touched the grass, her body disappeared in the plant and then reappeared next to Yuki. The Night Class gasped in amazement as Alana healed Yuki's ankle. Kaname restrained Zero as he tried to bite him, Yuki, and Alana.

"You'll be put to rest," Kaname said and they disappeared

Alana helped Yuki stand back up as the Night Class went back to class, all the excitement gone. Some were mumbling about what Alana did. And some were gossiping about her already.

Alana frowned when she realized that now.

She really was an Outcast among Vampires.

Yuki smiled at her and said

"If you didn't help the way you did, they wouldn't see you as an outcast you know."

Alana smiled and asked nervously

"Outcasts, together forever?"

Yuki nodded and said raising her hand in a high-five.

"Outcasts, together forever!"

Alana laughed and high-fived her.

"We only have one problem..." Alana said after awhile

"And what's that?" Yuki asked

Alana smiled evilly and said

"How are we going to get you and Kaname together?"

(=*************=)

Author's Note: Hi! Please review!

Stories: Back in the past. VK Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

What Will He Think of Me? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki


	3. Amira, the unwanted kitty

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

Author's Note: Hi, so I know that I updated t days ago but you know, school's coming.

WARING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE NAKEDNESS OR THE WORD SEXUAL THEN DON'T READ MOST OF THIS! FAIR WARNING!

Chapter 3: Amira, the unwanted kitty

Dear Diary,

Hi, it's Yuki, again. But I have to tell someone what had happened between Kaname and me. No, it's not bad, it was romantic, I feel like swooning. Thanks to Alana, me and Kaname had gone on a DATE! It was so magical, like the magic that only happens in movies. But we had our first kiss on our first date! Ok, Ok. Let's slow down, ok so right after Kaname had taken Zero somewhere, me and Alana were on our way back to our respective dorms. But that's when it happened.

Flashback: When Alana had just said 'How do we get you and Kaname together?'

Yuki blushed and looked down at her feet.

"He's couldn't possibly be into someone like me, first he's a Pureblood Vampire, I'm a weak human. Second, he's a respected student and every girl desires him, he's a somebody. I'm an Outcast, not a very liked student, and I don't even want to think of how many people want me dead, a nobody says I. Three,-"

Alana interrupted her and said

"And three he's been your friend since you were 5."

Yuki's eyes widen as she asked looking up at her.

"How did you-"

Alana rolled her eye's and reminded her by pointing to her own head and then Yuki's.

"You read my mind..." Yuki groaned as she slapped her hand over her head.

Alana smiled and said

"I told you my life story so I just lived yours. Girlfriend, you have been through h*** and back."

Yuki sighed as they started on their way towards the Sun Dorm. Yuki looked up and watched as a shooting star flew over head. Sighing she turned to Alana and whispered.

"He's been my only friend, yes, but that's all he see's me as Alan-"

"Hello, Yuki." Kaname's voice flew in Yuki's ear as she froze in place.

Alana had an evil smile on her face as she turned to face a smiling Pureblood.

"Oh, why hello Lord Kaname, we were just talking about you..." she informed him.

Yuki turned towards him and blushed when his smile got bigger. Yuki's blush deepened as she saw that the bigger his smile, the more he looked handsome. She looked down started smoothening out her skirt, trying not to look at him.

'He must have heard our whole conversation!' she thought, embarrassed.

"Were you now?" Kaname asked as he turned to Yuki, his smile faltered as he asked: "Are you alright Yuki, with Zero and everything..."

Yuki felt like crying just thinking about it, and that's when she felt like running up and hugging him. Alana looked at her and then at Kaname, an evil smile on her face as she said

"Lord Kaname, I better get back to my dorm. But I was afraid to have Yuki walking around by herself. Do you think you can walk her back to her own dorm?"

Kaname smiled at her while Yuki glared at her. Her hands tightly holding onto her Dairy.

'No.' Yuki mouthed at her while Kaname said happily.

"I would love to Alana-Chun, thank you for helping her."

Yuki had a snicking suspicion that the last part meant more than it seemed, as Alana smiled happily.

"It was no problem, my Lord. I know how much you care for her."

Kaname's calm face never faltered as Alana turned and started walking towards the Moon Dorm, waving at Yuki as left. When Kaname turned towards her again she blushed a deeper red and quickly said

"When she said we were just talking about you, we weren't saying bad stuff-"

Kaname kissed her forehead and she stopped on the spot. Kaname whispered against her forehead, his lips brushing softly against her skin, making her shiver in pleasure.

"It's Ok if you're scared... Yuki."

The tears Yuki felt like crying came back to her as she threw herself into his waiting arms. Crying, Yuki buried her head in his shoulder, as Kaname took her Dairy from her hands and place it in his shirt pocket. When the book was safely in his pocket, Kaname wrapped his arms around her little waist as she cried.

"I-I was so scared! I, I thought I was going to d-die!" she cried into his shoulder.

Kaname's heart went out to her as he held her to him. Rubbing her back slowly, Kaname kissed her neck gently so he didn't scare her. Yuki held him tighter as he kissed her neck.

'Maybe he does like me in that way?' she thought as he buried his nose in the crock of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"What do I smell like to you, Kaname?" Yuki asked as her tears slowed down.

Kaname took a deep breath and whispered against her neck.

"You smell of vanilla and lavender. It's a sweet and unique scent that could only belong to you Yuki."

Yuki blushed deeply and looked over at him, Kaname lifted his head up so they were face to face. But only then did Yuki notice that if she leaned forward, then they'll kiss. She never noticed before that his lips were so good looking.

Maybe because she never thought about it until Alana started talking about getting them together. Kaname looked her in the eye as the silence rode the waves. He smiled and said

"I better get you to bed Yuki. Before people get suspicious."

Yuki giggled and they separated, holding his hand, Yuki and Kaname made their way to her dorm room. When they got there, Yuki took a step towards the door but Kaname turned her back towards him. Yuki gasped in surprise as she found herself with her right hand on Kaname's chest, and her other hand still in his as he moved them to his shoulder, trapping her to him. Yuki felt that her hips were against his and that his breath was on her cheek as she looked to the side to look down at their position.

It was a sexual one, that turned Yuki on, but she suspected that he already was. Looking back up at him her lips were slightly ajar when she breathed,

"Kaname...?"

"Meet me here at 7:35 tomorrow morning, and then we'll go to Town."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Yuki asked breathlessly

Kaname smiled, showing off his pearly white fangs.

"And what if I am?" he asked, making Yuki giggle warmly.

"I accept."

Kaname smiled bigger and kissed her cheek.

"Meet you here."

End of Flashback:

And so I went in my single dorm room, Yori, my room mate. Was already asleep so I changed and went to bed. Waiting for the next day to come.

Yuki looked up from her Dairy to look up at Kaname's sleeping face, they were in his room because, she-they, well you know. Sighing, Yuki sat up straighter and looked out at the afternoon sun. The blood red sheet that was covering her top part fell a little when she had sat up, showing a little bit of her bare chest. Then she looked back at her Dairy and started writing again.

When I woke up Yori had left a note saying that she went to class and that she hoped I was feeling OK. Yori is one of those people at school who isn't your friend but is your friend if you know what I mean.

Flashback: When Yuki woke up.

Yuki put the note down on the dresser and looked down at her outfit. She had decided the wear a light pink skirt and a light yellow girls muscle shirts. So if Kaname wanted to see what bra she was wearing he could, since it was a blue laced one. The muscle shirt went down and showed a lot of her cleavage. She was never one to show off her breasts because of modesty, but in this case, it was dress to impress.

Or not...

Sighing in frustration, Yuki stripped again and looked at the time, it was 7:00.

'I'm never going to find a good enough outfit, not by myself!' Yuki thought and then it hit her.

Picking up her iPhone Yuki typed in Alana's phone number, which she had gotten when they left the Moon Dorms. Placing it by her ear Yuki looked down at her underwear. Sighing again she took them off and now was standing nude in her dorm room. Her long locks of hair went down to her perfectly round butt.

'Only if...' Yuki started to think but stopped when Alana picked up.

"Yuki, do you know what time it is?" Alana's cranky voice asked

Yuki looked as saw it was 7:09 and started to freak out.

"Alana it's a fashion emergency! I have a date with Kaname at 7:35 but I can't pick out the right outfit!" Yuki told her on the brink of panic when the clock hit 7:10.

"On my way." she heard Alana say, and then she was right there, coming out of Yori's rose at the end of her bed.

When Alana looked around and saw the mess the place was, she covered her mouth with her hands when she saw the mess Yuki was in to.

"Let me guess, can find good enough underwear either?" Alana joked as she pointed at Yuki's nudeness.

Yuki rolled her eye's and pleaded

"Please help me."

Alana nodded and stood up. Walking over to Yuki's closet she pulled out a bra and undies. Turning to Yuki she said

"Blood red laced underwear is one way to go to get a Vampire's attention."

Tossing them to Yuki, she then turned and started looking for possible outfits. Yuki slipped on the undies and noticed that she got them but never wore them before, the undies went in a curve around her butt and showed off a lot. But before Yuki could put on the bra, Alana stopped her.

"Check that, I have a better idea, no bra. It's the new trend these days," she told her as she grabbed the bra and placed it on the bed.

Yuki shrugged and watched Alana. Alana said to Yuki over her shoulder,

"You know, you and I have really good bodies and personalities. But we are the Outcasts, weird right?"

Yuki laughed and agreed. Alana turned to her and handed her a hot pink long sleeve dress. The dress dipped down to her lower back and showed off her cleavage. Putting it on Yuki looked at herself in the mirror.

"So far so good," she heard Alana say, and she was right.

The dress made her skin glow and it made her eye's stand out. Her long hair looked even softer and the dress fitted her perfectly. Alana turned and handed her black leather boots that matched the outfit. When Yuki put them on, they went up to her knees, and the boots heels only went up 2 inches. Alana handed her a purse, that was a light pink and it had a golden chain. Yuki put it over her head and it landed on her left hip. Alana put a little makeup on her and then put everything Yuki might need in the purse. When she was done, Alana stepped back to admire her work.

"You. Are. Gorgeous Yuki." Alana told her and Yuki blushed a deep red.

Then something came to both of their minds, looking at the time they say that it was 7:28.

"Go, GO!" Alana yelled at her and Yuki quickly hugged her and ran out the door yelling

"Thanks, Alana! Please clean up for me so Yori doesn't find out! I own you one!"

And then she was gone.

Alana looked around and asked herself

"Who's Yori? Hmm... Yori must be her room mate. Oh, well. Time to clean!"

'Good Luck...' Alana thought as the time hit 7:35.

(=***************=)

Yuki stood at the tree and waited for Kaname, nervously looking down at her outfit she thought panicked,

'What if I over dressed?!'

She was about to go back and get a different outfit when she heard from behind her.

"You look gorgeous Yuki,"

(=*****************=)

Kaname looked at himself in the mirror one more time to make sure he looked Ok. He was wearing his normal outfit with black dress pants, and a dark red button up dress shirt. He had unbuttoned the first 5 so she could see a good amount of his chest. With his long trench coat, Kaname left and made his way over to the tree. He looked down at his brown boots and when he looked up his breath was taken away from him as he looked at Yuki. She was wearing black boots that went to her knees. And she had a light pink purse, with a hot pink dress that really made her look good. Her hair was straightened and she looked as if she was nervous about her outfit, when she made a step back to her dorm he said to her.

"You look gorgeous Yuki."

He watched as she froze and turned to him, her pointer finger was resting on her chin as she tilted her head to the side asking.

"You really mean it?"

He smiled as he came up to her and extended his arm to her.

"I REALLY mean it Yuki..." he said huskily.

Making Yuki blush as she intertwined her arm with his. He then led them towards town.

(=***************=)

When they got to Town, all the Vampire and Human men would stopped and look twice at Yuki and then carry on with their business. Yuki was getting a lustful look from a young vampire when Kaname whispered in her ear.

"I guess this perves that your hot in that outfit. But of course, you were always hot but still."

Yuki blushed a deep red and looked away, they were making their way into the less populated parts of Town when Yuki stopped. Kaname stopped her and asked, moving his arm around her waist

"Whats wrong?"

Then that's when he heard the meow coming from the ally Yuki was looking at. He smiled and said in her ear.

"Do you wish to go and find the cat? Because I can go and get it if you want."

Yuki nodded and Kaname kissed her neck again and moved his arm higher up so that he had his arm under her breasts. Keeping her still as he whispered in her ear,

"Stay..."

When Yuki nodded he let her go and went into the dark ally way. When he came back out he had a small frown on his face as he handed Yuki a yellowish tan kitten. The kitten was dirty and hungry when Kaname found her and he was quite upset to have found out, that the kitten was in a dirty box with no food or water with a sign next to it saying.

"This female kitten is unwanted by us and all the other's we tried to sell her to. If you want it, then please take it."

Kaname shivered as he told Yuki

"I found her in a box, a sign was next to the box saying 'Unwanted by us and all the other's we tried to sell her to. If you want it, then please take it."

He watched sadly she Yuki started crying

"That's animal abuse K-Kaname!"

Kaname pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down. The kitten meowed at her as it was getting a good view of Yuki's tears.

"C-Can I keep her Kaname?"

"Of course," he said but also asked, "Do you want to go and get some stuff for her and get her checked out?" Yuki nodded and they went and picked up the stuff needed for her.

They had also gotten her to a vet and they had told him what had happened. He too was heart broken and he hadn't charged them a nickel. By the time they got back to the Academy the little kitten was healthy and had everything she could wish for. But before Yuki walked through the gates, she turned to Kaname and said

"Thank you for today Kaname, even if we kinda got off track."

Kaname smiled at her and said

"You are welcome Yuki, but just one thing..."

Yuki looked up at him as walked closer to her, he was only inches away from her when he whispered

"May I kiss you?"

Yuki blushed but nodded and the next thing she knew was that she was having her first kiss ever! And they were having their first kiss as a couple. His kiss was gentle at first and then it turned heated when she kissed him back. When they pulled away for air they were both panting for it. But before Yuki could catch her breath from the heated kiss, Kaname kissed her again making her smile into the kiss. This time, however, Kaname set down the bags he was carrying so he could run his fingers through her hair, making her moan quietly.

Yuki felt a hand run across her bare waist and she looked down to see that Kaname was awake and smiling up at her. She smiled down at him and whispered

"Good morning Kaname..."

Kaname's smile widened as he pulled her to him, her back hit his bare chest and she quickly wrote in her Dairy 'Tell you later.' She then closed and lock her Dairy and tossed it on his nightstand. Yuki felt his hand travel from her waist down to her hip, slowly making its way down her leg. Yuki moaned and turned towards him, bring his head down she kissed him hotly and they were at it again. But before they could get far, they both felt a weight join the bed and then they heard a little meow come from the little kitten. Yuki gently pulled away and looked down at Amira, the unwanted kitten. And tried to get to her, but Kaname stopped her by licking her neck, making her shiver in pleasure. But Amira walked to Yuki anyway and sniffed her face before meowing again.

"Meow!"

Kaname nibbled Yuki's earlobe, his fangs gently grazing her neck. Yuki's breath hitched as she petted Amira she moaned when Kaname's fangs touched her breast.

"K-Kaname..." she moaned his name out.

Kaname looked over at Amira and watched as she went to the end of his king size blood red bed. She looked over her shoulder and meowed before jumping off and went in her kitty house Yuki had bought her. He then turned his attention back over to Yuki and kissed her hotly.

He had every intention of going for round 2.

(=*****************=)

Author's Note: How did you like it? I know that at the end it wasn't me since I usually don't go that far. But I had fun! Please review because reviews are loved and so are the reviewers!

Stories:

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

What Will He Think of Me? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki

Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha


	4. Lonely Vampire

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

Author's Note: Hi, I have nothing to say. Please enjoy!

 **Warning, cuteness, deep sadness and sexual things are in this chapter! FAIR WARNING!**

Chapter 4: Lonely Vampire...

Alana sighed as she listened to the old vampire teachers old lesson he did yesterday. Everyone tries to tell him he did it yesterday, but he didn't remember doing it.

So they were doing it again.

And then again.

Oh! Did she mention they were doing the same lesson all week?!

Alana rolled her eyes when he said

"That's the reason we move this over here and then that over this way..."

Alana blocked him out.

She looked around the class and noticed that Lord Kaname was doing the same. He was looking out the window and not paying ANY attention to the lecture.

It was safe to say she got them to finally say 'I love you.'

'I hate playing cupid...' Alana thought when the teacher called on her.

"Alana! Whats the solution to this problem?"

Alana looked at the board and saw it was the same one he had been doing all week long.

"It's 3. When are we going to move on to a different lecture?" Alana asked bored to death.

The students all nodded in agreement but the teacher yelled out.

"I don't remember doing this lecture all week! If I did we wouldn't be doing it now! But good job! Moving on..."

The students groaned when he said the same thing he did all week at Alana. He would pick on her because she's new, and then she'll answer correctly, and then ask when they were moving on. He would just yell at her then go back to the lecture.

Alana sighed and thought

'It has to be done.'

Alana moved her hands under the desk and made a light red rose. Tukama was her partner and the who sat next to her all night. He was watching her and whispered

"Just fascinating."

Alana blushed and stood up. The Teacher looked at her and yelled

"Did I give you permission to leave anywhere? Sit back down!"

Alana smiled and held out the flower.

"Do you want a flower?" she asked innocently, with a smile on her face.

Aido moved away from the flower and whispered

"Yeah, you can do it. Get him for wasting our time."

The teacher was shocked by her offer and said happily

"I would love a flower. Come and bring it down here."

Alana skipped down the stairs and jumped in front of him and bowed, holding up the flower. He took it and breathed in the scent, but he stopped and started choking. The students stood up but Alana waved them off. The Teacher looked at her, then at his lecture plans.

"I'm so sorry for repeating the lesson this whole week. Thank you, Alana, for making me remember. As thanks and as an apology you all may leave early. Since I have no lesson plans."

They all sighed in relief and ran out of the classroom. Alana walked back up to get her things and noticed that Tukama had packed them for her. Alana blushed when she saw his smile and took her bag.

"Thanks..." she said and he just shrugged

"It was no problem since you helped all of us out."

Alana's heart sank but she was a great actress, so she just said smiling a big smile,

"You're welcome, I guess. But I have to go see ya!" Alana ran down the stairs and touch the teacher's flower and she was gone.

Tukama sighed and Ruka and Rima said from behind him

"I can't believe you Tukama, you fawn over that girl and then when it comes time to ask her out, you don't and say something stupid stead." Ruka said and walked away with an upset Rima and said to her "I just don't get him."

Tukama frowned and thought

'I've been fawning over her?'

(=*******************=)

Alana sat down at the fountain and looked around for Yuki. They had planned to meet up there so they can go to Town, but Yuki was supposed to be there already. Sighing Alana started kicking her legs back and forth. It was 20 mins later when Alana looked around and made a flower. She places the flower over her eyes and then she saw Yuki.

She was laughing with Kaname.

In his room.

Taking the flower off Alana felt deep sadness run over her heart and then she felt a single tear run down her left cheek.

'My BFF... forgot about me...'

Alana stood up and made lilies grow in the fountain with flowers that were shedding tears all the time.

'That should tell her the next time they come over here...' Alana thought and then there was laughter coming from behind her.

"What? Did your Human BFF not show up? Are you sending her a message, aren't you? Poor thing..."

Alana turned and saw 2 other Vampire girls, one had pretty red hair with purple eyes, while the other had baby blue hair and green eyes. They were very pretty.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." Alana said half heartily and picked up her bag again, setting it on her shoulder she looked them in the eye and asked

"Who are you?"

The red hair one smiled sweetly and said

"I'm Daisy, and this here is Lacy we're really sorry that your only friend ditched you," Daisy said with a smile.

Lacy nodded and said

"But we could be your new BFF's."

Alana thought about and said with a smile

"Oh, I sure this is a one-time thing you know, but thanks for the offer," Alana said smiling and started walking to town by herself.

"The offer still stands!1" Lacy called after her.

Alana waved at them and touched a flower, and then she was alone in the middle of nowhere, Alana fell on her knees and started crying her heart out.

'I won't turn my back, on my first and only BFF...' she thought

(=***************=)

Yuki was on her way over to the fountain when all of a sudden Kaname was in front of her. She smiled and greeted him

"Hi, Kaname-"

Yuki squealed when all of a sudden they were in his room. Kaname set her down on his bed and Yuki laughed

"You are silly Ka-"

Kaname interrupted her when he crushed his lips on her's, all thoughts of going to meet Alana was forgotten. Yuki gently pulled away and said laughing

"Now I forgot about what I was doing..."

Kaname laughed and Yuki was laughing with him when she felt like they were being watched and then the feeling was gone just as fast as it came. Kaname kissed her again and Yuki moaned into the kiss. Yuki felt Kaname gently lay her on her back on his bed and she just knew where this was going.

Not like she had a problem with it.

(=***************=)

Alana just sad there crying when suddenly she felt someone else's presence. Standing she turned around and flowers quickly grow around her.

"Relax Alana, it's me, Tukama."

Alana relaxed and the flowers disappeared she sniffed and asked hotly

"What do you want?!"

Tukama flinched and Alana said quickly

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

He gave her weak smile and said

"You shouldn't be out here by your self. It's dangerous."

Alana rolled her eyes and said

"The only thing that's dangerous here is Vampires and my dumb thinking of wanting to help people with their love problems, so can you please leave me, I need to be alone."

Tukama nodded left. Alana sighed and mumbled

"I'm a monster..."

There was a wolf crying in the distance, making Alana jump, but then she realized it was crying. Alana stood n her tippy toes to try and see in the darkness. Seeing nothing, she went against her instincts to run and walked towards the cry. When she heard the cry again it was much closer, telling her that she was heading in the right direction. It was when she realized that it was a Vampire Wolf cub crying out. Running towards it now Alana suddenly ran into a clearing.

Where Vampire Wolf's laid dead on the ground.

Alana took a sharp in taking of breath as she looked at the only survivor. It was a Vampire Wolf cub, that was a vanilla color and had dark blue eyes. On its forehead was a white star, and when it looked at her, Alana felt it's sadness, loneliness, and it's fear.

Getting on her knees Alana crawled over to it saying

"I'm not going to hurt you little one, I'm a friend."

When she was sitting on her knees in front of it. She brought it in her lap and bit her own wrist. Her blood oozed out as she offered it to the wolf. It licked it up a few times but stopped and whined.

"I'm Alana, and I have a BFF who has a little kitten she named Amira, I just know you two will be best friends too," Alana told the wolf and looked around and used her powers to make the earth around them bury the wolfs family.

Getting up she said

"We're Outcasts, the 3 of us. Now that your orphaned, we all can be Outcasts Together Forever."

Alana felt the sadness come up again but she pushed it aside, knowing that Yuki would make it up to her. Taking the wolf with her she told the wolf

"I'll call you Wolfy, is that OK with you?"

Wolfy licked her cheek and barked at her, wagging its tail.

"Good enough for me." Alana laughed and started back on her way to the school to show Yuki.

But as she walked away, red eye's glowed in the darkness.

"I will... have... the Adamey students..." a dark voice said before the red eyes disappeared.

(=******************=)

Author's Note: I know is smaller than my other ones but I just had to leave it here. PLease check out my new story ' **I'm in love with a Criminal.** '

 **Stories:**

 **What if?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **What will he think of me?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE!** Vk Kaname/Yuki

 **Back in the past.** VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Inuyasha/Kagome

 **I'm in love with a Criminal** VK Kaname/Yuki


	5. We are going

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Yeah klrsmurf1996 it pained me to have Yuki forget about Alana. But it was necessary and you'll see why soon. Just like Necessary Evil (Back In The Past) ;b That and how else was Alana going to fine Wolfy?

 ** _Chapter 5:_** We are going...

It was the next day or I should say night when Yuki had already said 'I'm Sorry' over and over to Alana. But Alana had already forgiven her and so now Alana was skipping classes on 'why you don't bit humans' while Yuki was skipping Grauden duties. So they can sleep in order to be awake in the morning. Wolfy and Amira had gotten along very nicely but first, it was a tuff war until Yuki and Alana told the animals that they won't be staying in the same room.

So now it was morning and Yuki was waiting for Alana to show up at the gates. She still felt guilty about forgetting about meeting Alana but it was all Kaname's fault. And Alana knew that. But _still_ , Yuki felt bad, like really bad. And to try and still say sorry Yuki did everything Alana asked, which wasn't much, but she was trying.

Alana came around the corner wearing one of her famous smiles and a light purple dress that trailed behind her a little bit. It was a sleeveless dress that made Alana look like a Goddess. Yuki stood up from the bench she was sitting on and smiled at her.

"You look like a Goddess Alana."

Alana blushed and looked at Yuki outfit. Yuki was wearing a yellow sun dress the went only a hand and a half down and away from her butt. The dress had some ruffles along the bottom and top as well as straps to keep the dress up.

"Well, I could say the same to you Yuki." Alana cooed over her dress.

Yuki blushed too and said

"We should get going before teacher sees us."

Alana agreed and they left school grounds. Unknown to them red eyes glowed in delight in the shadows as they left.

"Now might be my chance to get that Yuki girl back to a Pureblood. So I may control Kuran. And then... the students. For my domain."

(=******************=)

Yuki sat waiting for Alana to come out of the dressing room and sighed

'I wonder where Zero is...?' Yuki thought but imminently threw the thought away. 'I have no right to worry about him.' Yuki told herself as Alana came out wearing a blood red bikini.

Yuki giggled as Alana asked

"How about this one. Blood red is in season right?" Alana asked unsure as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Yuki looked up at her and said

"I think purple fits you best Alana. It makes your face brighten up and it shows off your eye's if it's the right shade."

Alana looked at her and asked

"Wouldn't yellow or maybe gold or silver do that too?"

Yuki thought about it and mumbled

"It's really hard to picture you in gold or silver. Yellow too, but what if we have you put on either white or a pretty green?"

Alana squealed and whispered

"GREEN?! I hate green!"

Yuki looked at Alana as if she had two heads.

"What do you mean you hate green? You can control plants which happen to be green." Yuki whispered the last part in disbelief.

Alana sighed and said

"No, I don't really hate green. But when I put it on it makes me felt like a plant."

Yuki giggled and walked away from the dressing rooms. When she returned, Yuki had a two piece bikini in her hand. It was part sparkly silver and a dark green. Where the silver was it was a soft cloth while where the green was it was silk.

Alana's eyes widen at how pretty it was as Yuki handed it to her.

"Try it on," Yuki ordered and Alana went back in the dressing room.

Yuki once again sat on the chair in front of the dressing rooms and sighed

'Are you OK Zero? If only I knew if you were not going to drink my blood dry...' Yuki thought as Alana came back out wearing the bikini Yuki handed her. She was beautiful and the bikini fit her good.

Yuki nodded and told Alana as she looked at herself in the mirror with shocked eyes.

"That one's a winner." Alana nodded dumbly making Yuki laugh.

They bought the bikini and left the store to go and get ice cream. But before they could do anything people started screaming as they ran away from gun shots. Yuki saw a man with red hair and one blue and one red eye shot something towards her. Yuki screamed and felt someone move her out of the way. Making Yuki fall to the ground with a 'thud'. Yuki looked up and saw that Alana had pushed her out of the way and was using her powers to make a shield of flowers in front of them. Alana looked at Yuki and yelled

"Let's go before he has another chance to strike!"

Yuki nodded as Alana helped her to her feet and they ran towards the beach away from the crowd of panicked people. There were more gun shots heard and then more screaming. Yuki and Alana just kept going as they reached the beach, Alana didn't let Yuki stop to rest as she pulled her towards the woods near the ocean. They were both breathing heavily as they were miles away from town. Yuki breathed deeply and asked as she leaned against a tree.

"Why was he after *deep breath* us? *Wheeze*."

Alana looked at her as she said

"He wasn't after us. He was after you Girlfriend."

Yuki froze and confessed

"I don't even know him!"

Alana nodded and told her

"Don't panic. But he fired a blood bullet at you Yuki."

Yuki stopped breathing and whispered horrified

"A blood bullet? I never heard of one."

Alana nodded and said

"A blood bullet is a bullet made out of the owner's blood. Most of the time it is a pureblood's blood that the bullet is made out of. No one knows how Vampire's get Pureblood's blood if they aren't a Pureblood, but those bullets have the ability to turn any human into a Vampire if the bullet hits a human."

Yuki looked at her fearfully and said she was leaning on

"You mean he wanted me to turn into a Vampire?"

Alana nodded and Yuki slid down the tree she was leaning on. Alana went to comfort her as she said

"I won't let him hurt you Yuki. But first, we must get back to the school grounds where it's safe."

Yuki nodded and Alana helped her to stand. When they both ducked when a bullet bounced from a tree. Alana looked and saw the same man from before and sensed that he was a _**PUREBLOOD**_.

"Oh, my... run Yuki run!" Alana screamed as he got closer to them.

Yuki started running with all her might as they both ran towards the school. Alana turned back and saw that he was following them and then she looked at Yuki and yelled.

"We aren't going to make it like this!"

"What do you mean?!" Yuki yelled back as they turned right.

Alana made a thorn bush scrap away Yuki's bag she was holding and then made it scrape away the bottom half of her own dress as she ran by. Yuki looked at her and nodded in agreement of what she did. They were able to run faster now as they made a sharp turn left.

Hoping to lose him.

Alana ran in front of Yuki and grabbed her hand and yelled

"Follow my lead!"

Then they turned so that they were running down a trail that went back to town. The Pureblood coped and then stopped when the imaged disappeared. He screamed in rage and started smelling the air for their scent. But a flower went up in his face and spread some sort of gas in front of him. He turned it to ash but then started coughing and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yuki and Alana were really running left away from the School, Town and most importantly.

Away from that man.

When Alana was sure that her flower knocked him out many mins later she stopped with Yuki when they reached a small pond. Yuki fell to her knees next to the pond and tried to breathe right as she wheezed painfully. Alana kept standing but bent over so that her hands were on her knees. She kept looking around to make sure no danger was coming. Yuki slashed her face with the cold water from the pond and looked up at Alana.

"Why aren't you resting?" Yuki asked her but Alana didn't look at her as she said

"I'm afraid that if I sit then I won't get back up."

Yuki nodded and breathed

"I shouldn't have sat down..."

Alana laughed weakly and told Yuki

"We _MUST_ keep going, Yuki. That man was a Pureblood Vampire. Though I do not know who he is, I know that for a fact my plant gas won't keep him asleep for long."

Yuki nodded and stood up with Alana's help as they started walking off the trail and to where Alana thought the School was. After awhile Yuki looked around and asked her

"Do you know where you're going Alana?" her voice cracking with effort.

"Um... I only know that we are going away from that man." Alana said sheepishly as she grabbed Yuki's left arm and rested it on her shoulders before her left hand grabbed Yuki's hand and her right arm went around her waist to just keep Yuki moving.

'She's getting weaker...' Alana thought as she looked at Yuki.

Yuki shook her head and said

"We are dead. Why? Because we are lost with a mad Pureblood after us. Which spells not good."

Alana nodded and agreed.

"We're screwed."

(=****************=)

Kaname woke up with a jolt as if he had a nightmare. But the funny thing was he didn't, but a vision. He saw Yuki with Alana running from Rido, but it had to be a dream. Rido was sherd to 100 pieces by his own hands, he couldn't be alive.

Or was that really Rido?

And someone gave him their Pureest blood. And now he was after Yuki and Alana. But he was convinced it was a dream.

Sighing Kaname got out of bed and saw that it was 10:00 A.M. Why was he wide awake?

'Somethings wrong with Yuki...' Kaname thought as he got up and left to go and wake up Alana.

He got outside her door and knock. When the door open he saw Alana's roommate Alex, not Alana.

"Where's Alana?" he asked and Alex bowed, her fiery red hair falling in front her face as she told him,

"Alana left, saying that if anyone were to ask where she was to tell them that she went shopping with Yuki-Kun in Town. She said they probably won't be back until the Night Class started."

Kaname left panic rise with in him as he thanked her.

"It was a pleasure, my Lord."

Kaname then walked away and towards the Headmasters, praying that it was only a nightmare.

(=***********************=)

Rido woke up with a headache as he groaned and lifted himself up on his left elbow and rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"I'm going to kill that pathetic little Vampire wrench for interfering with my plans."

(=*******************=)

It was turning noon when Alana stopped so Yuki could rest for awhile, Yuki was having a hard time with moving so Alana had to really just drag her instead of helping her walk. When Yuki was settled Alana sat down as well. And they just breathed.

Alana picked up a flower and put it to her face and looked through it to see the Pureblood that was after them. She saw him just waking up and she quickly made flowers cover their tracks and release a gas all over the clearing so he just didn't follow the smell of gas. Alana then made a flower jump and attack him again but it stuck to his nose. The man pulled it off but not before the gas got to him. And he was asleep once more.

Alana sighed in relief and looked at Yuki. Yuki was breathing like she ran a marathon.

Which she probably did.

Alana sighed and felt over whelming sadness and defeat. She couldn't fight a Pureblood. She bearly could keep him asleep for more than 30 mins. Then anger came out of nowhere as her eyes turned red with fury. NO! She wasn't going to think like that! She was going to protect Yuki with her last breath.

 _When_ it came to it.

(=******************=)

 _ **Author's note:**_ Sorry for the late update. Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What if?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **What will he think of me?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE!** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Back in the past.** VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

 **I'm in love with a Criminal** VK Kaname/Yuki


	6. Eva, the Vampire Horse

_**Sum:**_ Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

 ** _Author's Note:_** Hi, sorry for the late update, had to go to the first day of school, sucks.

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ Eva, the Vampire Horse

Alana looked over at Yuki and saw that she had regained some of her breath. She smiled as she stood up, but as she didn't her legs suddenly felt weak, but she pushed it aside as told Yuki

"We stayed here for more than we really should have Yuki. We need to go because I looked in my flowers and I had to knock him out 3 times now. We really need to go before he starts to get immune to the flower gas."

Yuki nodded and stood up and said

"But the rest was needed, Alana. I can run if I must, even though my legs want me to sit back down." she joked

Alana smiled and thought

'She's joking to make the situation light, for my sack.'

"Me too."

They started walking and then Yuki stopped as she asked

"Wait. If you can see through the flowers can't you see which way the school is?"

Alana blushed and drawled out

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and said

"Because you were just going away from the-"

There was another gun shot but Yuki ducked just in time before the blood bullet got her. Alana grabbed her hand and they went running once more.

"For all, you know little girl, you can be leading your friend to her death and not know it. You're just prolonging her suffering." they heard the man call out hauntingly.

But when Yuki looked at Alana she saw determination fill her whole face as they stopped running. Yuki watched as Alana raised her hand out behind them and yelled, her voice mixed with hate and determination.

"That is where you're wrong! I won't lose the ones I care about again to the likes of you!"

Then the plants lunged out and started attacking the Pureblood, with gas and teeth and anything you could think of. Trees grow behind them, blocking them from his view as Alana grabbed Yuki's hand and they started running again. Alana was so deep in protective mood that she started using powers she didn't know she had. She wondered what the quickest way to lose him was when flowers grow in a line turning left. She didn't think about it as she followed the flowers, it was like she was becoming one with the forest around her as she ran with Yuki. Alana saw up ahead a waterfall with a cave that went behind it. And she started running towards it, when they got there and were hiding in the cave, she realized that they were mile upon miles from that man. She looked at Yuki and saw her breathing heavily. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yuki! I'm so sorry, I should have never pushed you like I did!"

Yuki smiled up at her and wheezed

"You were just protecting me, Alana. Nothing you did was wrong, only the fact that you lied to about your parents."

Alana looked down and mumbled as she gently kicked a rock,

"My parents didn't send me to Cross Adacemy Yuki..."

Yuki sat down and leaned against the cave wall.

"Then who?"

Alana looked up at her and said taking a deep breath

"I did."

Yuki looked her in the eye and asked confused

"Then what happened to your family?"

"They were killed, by a man that looked just like the one after you. But he couldn't be the same one because I heard he was killed. But Purebloods never stay dead."

Yuki sighed and rubbed her forehead and asked

"Why didn't you tell me when you were talking about your parents before?"

Alana sighed and looked at the side, her right-hand went up and started rubbing her left arm as she whispered

"I didn't want to reawaken the fact that you "don't" remember your family."

Yuki narrowed her eyes as she asked

"Why did you say don't like that?"

Alana sighed and said

"Never mind. Besides, this conversation is for another time. Like when we aren't running for our lives."

Yuki giggled and then looked around the cave and saw a passage way. Alan saw it too as they both walked towards it. When they got there and looked down, they saw stairs leading it upward. Alana and Yuki looked at each other and shrugged, before going up the passage. When they reached the top, they were no longer in a cave but on top of a mountain. Alana told Yuki to stay next to her as they went exploring the top of the mountain.

Yuki looked at the view and gasped at what she saw, reaching out Yuki grabbed Alana's arm and gently shook it.

"Alana look! We can see Town and Cross Academy from here! We aren't that far from a horse herd either!"

Alana looked where Yuki was pointing and gasped in awe.

"Yuki those aren't just Horses! Their Vampire Horses!"

Yuki looked at her and asked

"You mean horses that live as long as Pureblood, drink blood once a month, intelligence like a human, and with powers and the ones where they chose their master?!" Yuki all but squealed as she remembered what the Headmaster told her once.

Alana gave her a straight face and said calmly

"No," Alana paused for dramatic and then smiled and yelled happily holding Yuki's hands as they jumped up and down "Those Vampire Horses will help us too because they are heading our way!

They squealed one more time as they ran back down the passage and ran straight into a herd of Vampire Horses. They neighed at them and one dark black mare walked up to them and neighed at Yuki. Licking Yuki's cheek, when the Horsesing tongue touched her cheek Yuki felt this tingling sensation run through her and she knew what had just happened.

The mare had picked her to be her master!

Yuki smiled and hugged the mare telling her

"Your name will be Eva."

Eva neighed happily and bent down so she was bowing to them. And Alana and Yuki soon saw an image of them on her back and them in front of the school.

"Really?" Yuki asked as she looked at the mare, "You'll take us to where that man won't dare attack us?"

Eva nodded and soon Yuki and Alana were on her back and they, with the Herd, went towards the school. But the peace didn't last long, however, as soon Rido was attacking them again. All the Vampire Horses, besides Eva, started attacking him. Yuki held on to Eva as she started galloping towards the school. She looked back and asked Alana,

"Why are they helping us?!" she yelled over the wind.

Alana smiled and held on tighter to Yuki and yell

"They know about you and Kaname by his scent over you. They know that you are dating and so they are protecting the one he really truly cares about."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yuki yelled making Alana snicker and rolled her eyes

"Ask Kaname when you get back!"

Yuki dropped it since it came clear to her that she wasn't going to get Alana to talk. So she sighed and forced on staying on Eva.

(=***************=)

It was now 1:00 P.M. and they still weren't back, making Kaname, Headmaster Cross, and Alex start to worry. The Headmaster looked down at his watch and asked anybody as they waited at the gates.

"Where are they?"

(=***************=)

Alana sensed HIS presence from behind them before Eva and Yuki did and thought looking at where she felt his presence.

'The time has come, Mother. I'll meet you and Dad in heaven...'

She then jumped off Eva and spanked her in the bottom and yelled as a gun shot was heard from behind them

"Run Eva! Take her away from here!"

Yuki screamed panicked as Eva ran away from Alana

"No ALANAAA!"

Eva stopped and watched with Yuki as Alana started fighting with that same Pureblood that has been following them for awhile now.

'She's distracting him so we can get away from him...' Yuki thought as a memory came to mind.

Flashback:

Alana helped her to sit down on their second rest stop, as Yuki took deep breaths, just trying to regain some lost air. Yuki watched the changing emotions playing across Alana's face and watched as it finally landed on determination and hatred.

'What are you thinking?' Yuki asked herself as they got back up again.

End of Flashback:

"Alana already decided that she'll die protecting me..." Yuki whispered to Eva and herself as they watched Alana take on the Pureblood.

Yuki shook her head and yelled

"No Alana!"

Alana threw the Pureblood away from her and turned to them and yelled, her eyes glowing red as she used her powers to spook Eva into running away from there.

"I hope you find love in your life Yuki! And your soul mate will make mistakes, I just hope when he makes them, that'll you'll let him in! And forgive him! I love you BFF!" Alana yelled as a final goodbye to Yuki as they disappeared.

"You can smell her tears, her sadness, and her confusion, just like me." Rido said to Alana as he got back up but before attacking her again he asked, "But why do you fight me knowing that'll you'll die and your friend will be reawakened to her Pureblood self! Whether I interfere or not, so why fight me when you can join me and rule by my side?!"

Alana got in a fighting pose and said smiling

"I just have to fend you off until either Lord Kaname finds her, or they make it to the Academy." her eyes turned red as she told him darkly "Besides, I know you killed my family, and that you have been reawakening for years now, because your wife-to-be, gave you her blood to reawaken you. And you killed her! And I have no idea why I just told you I looked in your mind!" Alana yelled to get him off track.

But it didn't work as Rido smiled evily and told her darkly

"And you'll be following my soon to-be-wife and your family. Their blood did taste very good on the tongue either way. So I'm guessing your's too."

Alana screeched and ran at him.

(=*************=)

The Headmaster, Kaname, and Alex, all looked up as they heard horse hooves hitting the ground making this pretty sound of,

 _Click, clop, click, clop_

In a really fast way. Showing that they were galloping. Yuki came riding in the gates crying and yelled to Kaname

"Kaname! You have to help Alana! This Pureblood Vampire who has been after us, caught up to us and she's fighting him all alone!"

Kaname's eyes widen as he ran in the direction Yuki was pointing at, but when he got there.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There were ashes in the middle of a blood covered and devastated clearing.

And he could tell if it was Alana's ashed or Rido's since he smelled both of their blood.

"Alana...?"

(=******************=)

 _ **Author's Note**_ : How do you like it?! If there is anything I didn't answer, please tell me. Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**


	7. Dead? or Missing?

_**Sum:**_ Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Sorry for lateness, hope you enjoy...

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ Dead? or Missing?

Kaname walked around the blood and ash covered clearing and called out to Alana, he then listened to any and all noises, trying to find her. When he didn't hear anything but silence Kaname left the clearing and started to search within a 1 mile of the clearing.

He couldn't find anything.

'Had Alana truly died protecting Yuki? Or has Rido captured her? We can't tell, but for now, I'll have to go and awaken Yuki. So in the future, she may protect herself from Rido.'

Kaname turned and started to walk back, but he saw where ever his feet went, flowers bloomed up. He bent down and wondered if it was Alana trying to tell him something. Seeing a pattern, Kaname jumped up and landed on a tree branch, the flowers had spelled out.

'Get to her... your sister... protect her...'

Kaname paled and had to hold on to the tree branch to not go running towards Yuki. After a few mins of calming down, Kaname thought of how the flowers were spelling things out. When he realized that the ashes WERE Alana's, but since she is in touch with nature, she transported her living soul into the nature around him.

To get her back, all he had to do was get her body to regenerate.

He'd only have to figure out how.

Kaname walked over and bent down to gently touch the flowers, they shriveled and grew taller at his touch, Kaname sighed and whispered to her sadly.

"I don't know how to bring back your body, but I promise you, that I'll do it. I swear this to you."

The flowers bloomed brighter, he gave them a small smile and stood up. The small circle of flowers formed into a smiley face and followed him. Kaname walked back into the destroyed clearing and used his powers to flash into his room, grab a big bowl with a lid, and flashed back into the clearing. He looked at the flowers with sadness as he started using his powers to put all of Alana's ashes into the bowl.

Just in case he needed them.

When he was done, he told Alana.

"I don't mind that you follow someone around but you need to be more discreet when doing so. That way when someone sees you, they don't know it is you. Right now, we don't know who is with us, so, with your permission, I'll just tell Yuki and everyone, that you died."

The flowers formed a frown but then did a thumb up. Kaname then walked back to where Alex, Headmaster Cross, and Yuki was with Eva. He had a sad look on his face as he "Dropped" the bowl full of Alana's ashes into the flower circle and whispered

"My room..."

The flowers took the bowl with them as they went into the ground. Yuki noticed Kaname and ran over to him asking

"Did you find Alana? Is she alright?"

He didn't say anything as he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear

"I'm afraid, when I got there, the clearing was devastated, blood and ash covered the place. I'm so sorry Yuki, but if Alana went up against a Pureblood, then those ashes are hers..."

Yuki shook her head as tears escaped her, she pushed away from him and yelled

"NO! Sh-She can't die! She can't!"

The Headmaster touch her shoulder and she flinched him off, he had a hurt look on his face but she didn't care, she wanted her BVFF back (Best Vampire Friends Forever). Alex knew what she was going through since she too was Alana's friend, but she never told her. Alex's red eyes were full of regret and overwhelming grief; her red hair was flying back in the wind as the moonlight reflected against her pale skin.

'Why did she have to die...?' Alex thought as Yuki fell to the ground on her knees.

Alex sat next to Yuki and pulled her into a tight, never ending embrace. Yuki leaned into her and whispered

"Outcasts Together Forever... Forever never ends..."

Alex started crying with Yuki as she whispered to her,

"I never told Alana and you how much I admired you two for sticking with one another... and I would've been honored to be a part of your group... I wish she never had to die..."

Yuki hugged her and the girls just held each other, Kaname felt terrible for lying to them, but there was no other way to keep Alana and them safe. Rido thought he killed Alana, and that was what they needed him to know. He looked down at his feet and saw the circle of flowers near his feet, he could sense her sadness and need to comfort her friends, but she never moved. He sighed as he thought

'How am I going to protect them...?'

He heard a neigh and he looked at the tall black mare, he smiled at her as she licked his cheek. He felt her read his thoughts and he knew by how she avoided stepping on the flowers that she knew Alana was right there. He sighs again as he thought to the horse.

'Who am I going to have watch over Yuki and Alex daring the day?'

A picture of Zero walking with Alex and Yuki, Kaname's eyes turned red as he growls at the horse.

"I will NOT put them endanger with that fen!"

They all looked at him with questioning eyes but then Alex and the Headmaster realized that he was talking with the Vampire horse Yuki had told them that she had named her Eva, and how they meet. Kaname yelled

"You are asking me, to put to girls in danger!"

Alex understood what they were auguring about as she said to them.

"I will be honored for Zero Kiryu to watch over me my Lord…"

Kaname sighed and said

"Alright, Zero will watch over you WITH the Headmaster, Eva and I will watch Yuki in the morning…"

They all agreed and to make it easier on Kaname, the Headmaster moved him in the Day Class with Yuki as an extra people in the class room for the teachers, he would be wearing his Night Class uniform and of course, he would be required to help students that raise their hands for help. But he was afraid "Help" would be personal questions. The next day, for like real day time, Kaname was walking to Yuki's dorm, since he was only assigned classes that Yuki was in. As he walked towards the dorm, he got looks from everyone, including some teachers, when Kaname stopped to look down at his schedule, a teacher came up to him and asked

"Kaname-Sama, shouldn't you be asleep in your dorm?"

The other students were listening and watching as Kaname said handing his schedule to the young teacher.

"I'm to go to the girl's dorm to pick up Yuki Cross, so she may show me to the classes I'm going to be a student helper in. It's a new class for the Night Class, but before it's really a class, the Headmaster has me testing it for a little while."

The students gasped and the girls hope he'd be the student helper in, while the boys groaned in frustration at the girl's reaction to the news. The teacher gave him a overly happy smile and asked him

"Did you volunteer?"

Kaname gave her a charming smile and said

"Why, of course, I couldn't be more excited."

She was about to faint and that was clear as day as she said handing his schedule back over to him.

"You're such a se-nice student, good luck."

Kaname frowned as he thought his mind was play a trick on his as he watched her walk away.

'Was she about to call me sexy?' he thought in confusion and some of the boys (All) noticed the confused look on his face, and then one of complete horror as he realized that a teacher had fallen for him.

"KANAME-SAMA!"

Kaname turned towards Yuki's voice with relief as she ran up to him with her normal smile.

"How's your day been Kaname-Sama? I hope the girls are leaving you be…"

The boys and Kaname chocked a little, Yuki looked at them with a confused face. She grew angry as she asked Kaname

"What girl did what?"

Kaname looked at her and said with a horrified voice

"Don't ever leave me alone with a young female teacher."

Yuki gasped and looked at the retreating form of the teacher with shock

"What did she say?"

The class president walked over and said to Yuki, standing next to Kaname protectively from the Day Class students who were surrounding them.

"She was about to call him sexy but caught herself and said nice instead."

The boys nodded in agreement as Kaname said

"If I wasn't trying to play it cool, I would most like just ignored the teacher and kept walking. Can you imagen the chaos if it was Aido who was doing this? Chaos."

Yuki turned pale as the Girls started drooling over Kaname, she kept looking at them with terror as she grabbed his hand and said

"Let's get you to class before your swarmed by hunger bees."

The boys snickered a little bit as Kaname looked at her with confusion, as he was dragged forward. When they got to first hour, the early students watched as their Math teacher shook Kaname's hand respectfully and said

"Welcome to Math Mr. Kuran. It's an honor to meet a the most respected Night Class member, maybe while you're here, you can help miss Cross here to stay awake in class?"

Yuki blushed and looked down at their feet and Kaname asked bewildered

"Is that true Yuki?"

Yuki nodded but looked up to defend herself

"It's not my fault I get sleepy during class, keeping watch on both the Night Class and Day Class in hard you know!"

Kaname raised his hands up and said

"It was only a question my dear girl only a question."

The bell rang and Yuki went to take her seat, the teacher showed Kaname were to sit, which was at the very top of the stairs and there was a desk put there for him so he could see the class. Kaname went up and took his seat as the students came in. The teacher told everyone to take a seat and said

"OK class, for a while, we have Kuran Kaname as a student helper, if you need help, either me or Kaname will come and help you. Yesterday, I told you I'll have you work on the Homework assignment in class right?"

"Right." They all said and he smiled as he called Kaname down.

Kaname went down and the teacher told him what section they were doing.

"Are you going to be able to help them?" the teacher asked

Kaname nodded and said

"The Night Class is far above this level of Math, I don't believe I'll have a problem, unless a student is being a pain in the ass."

The teacher laughed heartedly and Yori leaned over and asked Yuki

"Does Kaname have a since of humor?"

Yuki nodded as the teacher told them to get to work and to be quiet. The teacher sat down and started grading papers as Kaname walked around, waiting to be able to help. After 10 mins on being stock on a problem, Yuki sighed as she really didn't want to raise her hand for help from Kaname. Kaname was at the bottom of the stairs as he since Yuki's frustrated aura. He looked up and saw that she was erasing her problem again. He walked up to her and got on his heels as she was now on her level and asked

"What problem are you stuck on?" he whispered, some students (ALL) looked over and watched as Yuki whispered to Kaname and showed him the problem

"Number 10, it's just so confusing! Why are there so many letters?!"

Kaname turned the book more towards him as he looked at problem she was talking about. It was ? + 5 = 7. He smiled, this problem was easy, was Yuki that bad at math? He got up and went behind her chair so he could lean over her and show her how to solve the problem. The teacher was watching carefully to see if he had what it took to be a student helper. So was the students, but Kaname payed them no mind as he turned to book back towards the both of them. He picked up her pencil and whispered

"So, to solve this problem, all you need to do, is subtract 5 from 7, you'll get 2 and add that in and you have 2 + 5, it'll equal 7. Now do the next one."

Yuki shook her head and said

"It can't be that simple."

Kaname smiled as he handed her, her pencil back.

"It is that simple, you just are trying to make it complicated Yuki. Do number 11."

Yuki took her pencil and looked at 11, it was ? + 9 = 10. She went and did 9 times 10, but she got 90, she sighed but before she could erase it, Kaname stopped her and said

"Why did your times that?"

"So I could go and subtract 10 from 90. Isn't that what you did?"

Kaname sighed as he pointed at the problem and said

"Nowhere in that problem does it say to multiply anything my dear girl. You subtract 9 from 10."

"Oh…" Yuki mumbled and she did the problem over again and got 1.

Kaname leaned up and said as he saw another hand go up,

"Yuki, I want you do to 12, and 13, I'll be back."

Yuki nodded and started to do the problems, Kaname went down the stairs and got to the second to bottom row and asked the black-haired girl what problem she needed help on. She looked at him with a smile and said

"Number 35, I don't know what to do for after I get the X factor." (I DON'T KNOW REAL MATH PEOPLE SO IF IT ISN'T MATH SO SORRY!)

Kaname sighed as he got on his knees besides the girl and looked at the problem, it was so simple he felt like it was a waste of his time, never had he thought humans to be dumb but seriously? He learned this in 2nd grade, and that's saying something. He sighed as he told her to subtract the X factor with the quotient. (=l ? l=) She did it and she got the right answer, but before he could go back and ask Yuki how she was doing, the girl asked

"So do I do this for the rest of the problems?"

Kaname looked back down and looked over the problems, on the last one it was 64 divided by 8 and he pointed at it and saying

"No. For number 43, you need to divided 64 by 8, OK?"

The girl looked at it and smiled, nodding at him as she worked and the next problem saying

"Thanks Kaname-Senpi."

"Your Welcome." He said in return and went back up to Yuki, she was waiting for him and he smiled at her as he checks her problems. When he was done, he was proud of her, but as he looked at her other problems, he saw she did them wrong. He sat on the empty bench besides her and said

"Good job Yuki, but your other problems are wrong…"

For the rest of class, Kaname helped Yuki with her assignment but when someone raised their hand, he'll tell her to finish the problem and he'll go over to help the other person before returning back to Yuki. All the while, the Math teacher was watching him, since Kaname did get a grade for helping in class. The teacher had discovered that Kaname was quite smart and educated quite well, but he noticed a pattern of who helped.

Since he had noticed that Cross wasn't at all good with Math, he saw Kaname would help her, but when he saw someone who need help, he'll whispered to Yuki to finish or do a step of the problem while he went to help that other person. When he returned back to Yuki, she would get confused when Kaname told her, her work was wrong. The thing that got him was that Kaname's mind would seem to wonder for a few mins when on one needed him or when he was waiting for Yuki to finish doing a problem. Continuously, Kaname would look out the window and just look what he thought was the sun and wince in pain, Yuki would look at him and mouth something, but he'll just shack his head and continue to help her with the problem.

The Math teacher only wish that Yuki and Kaname would tell them ALL the secret they were hiding.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ HI! Hope you all like it! Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampire! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki ON HOLD TILL DONE WITH BACK IN THE PAST**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Sad Assassins 1: Stargate Atlantis com**


	8. Bad Boy Kaname

**Sum:** Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

 **Author's Note:** So... I know he Math problems were like baby ones, but I'm not good with math and I just start High School, so I don't know what problems are good or not. But thanks for the Review **Gamepro8321** , you like, woke my mind up. Next math problem will be something bizarre, you just what.

 **Chapter 8:** Bad boy Kaname

Rido ran and hid behind a tree as Zero, walked by with a flashlight, whistling with Alex beside him holding her books to her chest.

"Why do I have to help you guard this place again? I have HW (Homework) to do," she complained.

Alex really did love walking with Zero, but seriously, he hasn't even said A word to her. Zero looked at Alex as her red hair blew in her face and didn't know what came over him as he helped her put it in a bow. She blushed and was about to asked him why he did that, but Zero just said

"It was getting annoying." and he walked off, with Alex glaring at him.

'Forget annoying, how about enraging!' she thought as she followed him, planning to complain to Kaname.

Or worse...

Kill her crush herself.

Wait? Her crush? When did that happen?

"Coming or not?!" Zero yelled at her, Alex hissed at him and walked ahead of him saying

"I don't need YOU to tell me what to do! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Lord Kaname's orders!"

She undid her bow and said as it flew in Zero's face.

"And since my hair is so 'annoying' as you say, I'll let it stay annoying! Humf!" Alex crossed her arms and stomped off with a smiling Zero behind her.

Rido smiled and thought as he walked to the bottom of Kaname's window, he was sleeping while everyone else was in class, or apparently, with a guardian. He snickered at the thought. He jumped up and opened Kaname's window, he landed in Kaname's room and found him fast asleep with what looked like to be a sleep mask over his eyes.

'Probably to make his brain think it's day time or something weird like that.' Rido thought as he pulled out his ingredients for a spell.

He snickered again as he heard Alex yell at the top of her lungs

"I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"AND I HATE YOU BITCH!" Zero yelled right back at her.

"Kaname, your friends are so amusing..." Rido whispered in Kaname's ear as he started the spell.

But as he finished, someone knocked on the door and asked

"Kaname-Senpai?" it was a human girl.

Rido smiled and took off Kaname's sleep mask, whispering to him.

"Just in case she comes in, nephew."

He then ran and jumped out of Kaname's window with bad timing as both Alex and Zero saw him leave with a spell book in his hands. Zero cursed and ran in with Alex towards Kaname's room, they opened the door and saw a Day Class girl about to wake Kaname up from his long day. Zero grabbed the girl and pulled her out with Alex's help, both knowing that they couldn't do a thing about the Pureblood they saw. And both not thinking about the spell book.

In the Morning...

Kaname sighed as he woke up to the bright sunlight shining on his face. He groaned and turned over, throwing the blankets over his face. His alarm clock rang and he threw it out the window with his powers.

"OW! FUCK YOU, RANDOM PERSON! PERFECT WALKING HERE!"

Kaname sat up and ran over to the window he bent down so he was hiding, and closed what he thought was his already closed window.

"Who opened my window?" Kaname whispered as he hid behind the wall so Zero didn't know it was him.

Not that he cared, just so it didn't ruin his reputation.

That's all.

He snickered as he heard Alex yell

"You deserved it, you jerk! Not letting me go to bed! And not letting me do my HW! Arrggg!"

Kaname sighed in relief as they started arguing loudly, giving Kaname time to peek over the window sill to see if Zero was holding his alarm clock.

He was, in fact, waving it in the air like a maniac.

Kaname sighed as he looked at the sun rise and groaned at the thought of going to face the Day Class students.

But he needed that alarm clock.

...

...

...

It wasn't like he got attached to it.

Kaname sighed and used his powers to levitate his alarm clock from Zero's hands and made it go above his window before going into Aido;s room, then passing back down in his own room.

"What the H***?!" Zero yelled as both he and Alex watched Kaname lean out this window with 'Aido's' alarm clock with sleepy eyes and yell out into the world

"Fucking alarm!" and he threw it high into the air like it was a baseball and watched as it disappeared into the sunset, hitting Rido in the head miles away.

"OW! FUCK!"

Zero watched with Alex with amused smiles as Kaname and them heard

"OW, THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Kaname went back in and closed his window with a slam!

'What an act...' he thought with his real alarm in his hands.

He slid down his window and groaned as he thought about getting ready. He sighed and got up to go and take a shower. Once he was in, he decided not to, so he got out of his 3-minute shower and dried off and got ready by putting on his Night Class uniform. He went out with messy hair and got a blood tablet for a drink. He then grabbed his bag that he got yesterday since the teachers gave him that to grade homework for them.

'Ass holes-' Kaname thought but stopped in mid thought, he NEVER using those words before, and he loved his showers, why didn't he finish it? But his brain felt like he got stabbed and he let those thoughts go to stop his brain from hurting any longer.

He sighed and walked out of the Moon Dorm, with a grumpy attitude. Zero and Alex got out of his way as soon as they sensed his mood. Kaname just ignored them, however, as he walked towards class. He got there even before the teacher did, and laid out the HomeWork he graded with a SLAM!

He did that to all his class with no reason why and not knowing why either. He walked into his first class again, but the teacher was there, he gave Kaname a smile and asked

"Did you go around and give everyone the homework you graded?"

Kaname nodded and went up to his desk. He hated this hour because it was math and never had he helped so many people with so EASY problems. He sighed and took off his bag and crossed his arms out in front of him and hid his face in them so all he saw was darkness.

'What is wrong with me today?' Kaname thought but had to let that thought go as he heard the bell ring.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

He and the teacher groaned at the same time as students ran in. When Yuki came in she went right up to Kaname and asked if he was alright. He shook his head and told her of how his morning started

"So, you had a bad morning, that doesn't mean you'll have a bad day," Yuki reassured him and looked over at Zero.

Zero was smiling like an idiot as he ran up to Kaname and hit him on the back yelling so everyone could hear.

"You should join the baseball team Kaname! You sure can throw! Like Aido's alarm clock this morning! HAHA, It flew and hit someone else too!"

Zero was now rolling on the floor in laughter and Kaname grumbled something. Zero stopped laughing and asked him.

"What did you say Kaname? Couldn't hear you?"

Kaname sleepily looked up at him and whispered so it was only between them.

"I don't want to… never should have thrown that alarm clock…. *Yawn* just want to sleep…"

Zero blinked as Yuki rubbed her boyfriend's back soothingly as Kaname yawned again and buried his head back in his arms so the light was blocked out again. Zero couldn't believe his eyes, Kaname was trying to sleep, and Yuki was trying to make Kaname feel better.

What.

The.

Fuck?

"Alright class, sit down!" their teacher yelled and Yuki and Zero with everyone else ran to their seats. "Leave poor Kaname alone Zero, he's not used to being awake in the mornings and slept during this time of day. But Kaname, please try to stay awake?" the teacher pleaded and Kaname just raised his hand and waved at him singling that he'd be alright. The teacher sighed in relief and said "Thank you Kaname, you have been here for 1 day and you've already turned into a miracle. So the lesson today..."

Kaname blocked out the teacher and just dozed off, the teacher after awhile noticed that Kaname hadn't moved and he thought him asleep.

"Kaname! Are you awake in there?!" the teacher yelled and Kaname yelled back, annoyed, pissed off, and tried.

"I gave you my word that I will not fall asleep, but then you think me asleep?! I'm not like other students, I can repeat every word you just said as proof of being awake!"

The teacher nodded and said, not believing him,

"Please do Kaname."

Kaname stood up and said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"The coordinate plane is formed by the intersection of two perpendicular number lines called axes. The point of intersection, called the origin, is at 0 on each number line. The horizontal number line is called the x-axis, and the vertical number line is called the y-axis. Points on the coordinate plane are described using ordered pairs. An ordered pair consists of an x-coordinate and a y-coordinate and is written (x, y). Points are often named by a capital letter. Now that I have read this to you, what does it mean to you?"

Kaname took a deep breath and said calmly

"You then look around the room and ask me if I'm asleep, which, I'm not, but clearly wide awake."

There was a threat, warning, and Dare sounding from his words but Kaname paid that no mind as the teacher asked him.

"Kaname-Sama, are you... are you questioning me?"

The class sighed and Zero yelled out while yawning.

"If he can recite every word you said and every action you took, then yes he is questioning your sanity!"

The others nodded or mumbled in agreement. Kaname sighed and sat back down as the teacher asked them

"Do you want to see how good of a teacher Kaname-Sama really is without going to school for it? Well, if that's what you want, Kaname come and teach the class, for today."

Kaname stood back up and walked down the stairs with a tried aura and when he took the last step, the teacher shoved the big book in his hands and pointed at what he wanted Kaname to teach. Kaname shrugged as he yawned again and walked to the front of the class as the teacher took a seat on the first row with an evil smirk on his face. Kaname leaned against the wall near the black board and looked over what he was going to teach, he felt like smirking but felt a yawn come up and so he yawned. The class room was an eerie quiet as Kaname sat the book on the table, he took a deep breath as he looked at everyone's faces.

'It's just like giving a speech to the Vampire Council.' Kaname thought as he took that side of him that the council knew.

"So, all of you know about Coordinate Planes and what not. I know this because I tested you all when I helped you, this is just review for you all. So I'll move on-"

"Kaname you can't do that!" the teacher yelled out and Kaname sighed, this was not this day.

Kaname turned and grabbed the chalk and made a coordinate graph, he then called to the student sitting next to the teacher. He asked her where to put the dot if it was (3, 4) she answered and Kaname put where she said to put it. He had asked every student even Yuki and Zero and when he was done, on the board the graph had the words.

"PBV Teaching."

The students laughed as the teacher turned grumpy and he said nothing else as Kaname moved on to the next section. It was Solving Equations with

Variables on Both Sides. He sighed as he started teaching, the teacher was NOT happy what so ever when Kaname asked a student to solve the problem by walking him through it, the only time Kaname needed to correct someone was when the person got their math wrong. By the end of the hour, everyone was laughing as they understood everything that Kaname had said. The teacher walked up to Kaname and ripped his book out of his hands, seething, he said

"This is MY class, and you will NOT take it from me…"

Kaname shrugged and said as he walked to go and get his stuff.

"You told me to do it. So, I did. I do not understand why you are so upset with me Sensei, but I will not return here if that is your wish, I'll tell the Headmaster that you fail in humiliating me and-"

"Yes, yes do so Kuran." The teacher interrupted him and Kaname was horrified to find that he was flipping him off. So was everyone else apparently since they heard the whole conversation, they in turned yelled at the teacher in a mad mob saying that teachers respect the students and students respect the teachers. Yuki and Zero grabbed Kaname's things and left before it got too dangerous for the Pureblood when all 3 were safe Kaname asked

"I do not understand; all I did was do as he asked."

"The problem was that you were a better teacher than him," Yuki said as she tried to calm him down by hugging him.

Kaname however, was calming down as he felt the urge to make Yuki a Pureblood again since it was not the time Kaname gently pulled away and said like he was way more upset than he really was.

"I need some time alone."

Yuki and Zero nodded and it was then Yuki realized how comfortable she was around Zero anymore. She didn't feel like she shouldn't be talking to him and she didn't have the feeling of fear, like when he attacked her. And… she just knew….. that it was Alana… that changed that. She made her have friends, the love of her life, and she replayed her by not being able to save her when that Pureblood Vampire attacked them. She couldn't do a THING! And her first best and only friend gave her life to save her, and she missed her deeply.

And now, Kaname was acting up, and she didn't know why, and now that she thought about it, she no longer was an Outcast in most of the people's eyes. Yuki felt tears in her eyes as she realized, everything good in her life, started when Alana entered her life.

Her best vampire friend.

Zero sighed as his thoughts were more on Alex and that Pureblood that went out Kaname's window with a book-

His eye's widened as he thought

'Wait, that book was a spell book! How come I never noticed Kaname was cursed or some shit?! It was my job and I let this slip! Kaname has been acting weird all day, starting with the alarm clock!"

Zero quickly told Yuki and she paled as they went to go and find Kaname, they never noticed that the small circle of flowers was following them... and they never noticed Rido's growing smile as he watched them try and find their Lord Kaname. Rido looked down at his feet and smiled at the unconscious form of Kaname Kuran.

"And they never saw it coming nephew... you didn't either, so tired from dealing with humans in the day time. And by the way, even if you don't know it was me you hit, THAT HURT!"

 **Author's Note:** Hi, hi, please review. **_I MADE THE MATH BETTER!_**

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampire! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki ON HOLD TILL DONE WITH BACK IN THE PAST**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Sad Assassins 1: Stargate Atlantis com**


	9. A Fortified Academy

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

Author's Note: Hi, so for being late.

Chapter 9: A fortified Academy...

Yuki and Zero stopped running and screaming and started to just breathe. Yuki was the most upset, for she just couldn't keep terrible thoughts from going in her mind. They were in front of the Moon Dorm and the Night Class came running out in PJ's. Alex ran over to Yuki and asked

"What happened?"

"You remember that guy that went out of Kaname's room this morning Alex? And how we didn't think anything of it? Well, that guy cast a spell on Kaname or something and now Kaname's missing." Zero said while taking deep breaths.

"WHAT?!"

Yuki feel on the ground crying out,

"First Alana dies, and now Kaname's missing! I can't do this anymore! *Sob*"

"What do you mean Alana's dead?" Tukama asked as he got on one knee next to her.

None of them noticed the circle of flowers that had witnessed what happened to Kaname. Alane mentally sighed as she thought as she made her flower self-grow bigger so she could see them all better.

'I saw what happened, but if I tell them, no one's safe...'

Then it hit her.

What if she didn't directly tell them?

Yuki stopped sobbing as everyone heard from the trees and plants around them a beautiful song.

"Don't crry... I know it's haaaard... but everything will be just... fiiiiinnnne..."

"Who are you?" asked Tukama.

They heard giggling coming from around them as flowers grow tall and surrounded them in a circle. The flowers bloomed and they saw a shadow figure in the flowers.

"Why, don't you recognize me Tukama-Kun? I'm hurt. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that I saw what happened to Kaname."

Ruka looked at the closet flower and growled out

"What happened? And why didn't you help him?!"

They all watched as the flowers sighed and bent over like they were wilted.

"I was ordered not to make myself known, that's why I didn't help, that and I can't do anything in this form. But Rido, took him while he was not expecting it. That's all I can say."

And with that, Alana made herself go in a tree next to them and the flowers died.

'AT least I told them...' she thought as she listened to them wondering what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked as her lingerie nightgown blew in the wind.

Zero tried not to look at her breasts that were clearly not being well hidden from view. But it seemed Aido had no trouble looking and not getting slapped, but instead got a better view as Alex bent down and helped Yuki to her feet.

And then got slapped.

Zero chuckled and said

"I say we tell the Headmaster, and we tell the Day Class about the Night Class, and that we are in parallel danger, and then we train them to defend themselves against Vampires and prepare for an attack. You know, fortify the Academy."

Everyone looked at him with stunned expressions on their faces. Alex looked at him with desire and admiration in her eyes and ran over to Zero and embraced him saying

"That's a wonderful idea Zero!"

Zero blushed a bright red but didn't push her away like he first wanted to, instead, he patted her back awkwardly as everyone else ran to get what Zero said done. When they were all gone Zero said

"You can let go now... Alex..." her name rolled off his tongue in a purr making Alex look up at him and smiled suddenly.

She leaned up and kissed him full blown on the lips. Zero's eye's widened but he just pulled her closer to him and kissed her hungrily. Alex got on her tippy toes and her fingers ran through his silky silver hair. Zero deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue into her mouth. Alex was shocked at first but she just shrugged it off and started to do a silent dance with his tongue. When they pulled away from each other, they were breathing deeply. Alex moved her arms around his neck and buried her head under his chin. Zero sighed in content as he held her to him.

"You know that everyone is going to flip out when they find out right?" Zero asked her, but Alex looked up at him and said sickly, "Who said they got to find out."

With Yuki and the Headmaster:

"WHAT?!"

Yuki nodded and told him of what Zero said they should do. The Headmaster agreed and told her to get the Night Class and Day Class in the great hall, it was the only place big enough for a whole school meeting.

At the assembly:

THe Headmaster told the Day Class everything about the Night Class and the Night Class everything about what had transpired. Even the teachers were shocked as the MAth teacher yelled out

"You mean a Pureblood Vampire could have killed me today just for being disrespectful to him?!"

The Headmaster's eye's widened but he said hesitantly

"Yes, I guess. What are you talking about?"

Yuki whispered what had happened to the Headmaster but since they both were close to the microphone, everyone heard of what had happened. Aido and Ruka tried to kill the teacher, but Toga and Zero held them back and put them back in their seats. Alex ran in and screamed panicked, still wearing her nightgown, but now it was torn so it barely covered her body.

"Zero! Yuki-Chun! Headmaster-Sama! Level E's attacked the Sun Dorm while I was making sure everyone was at this meeting!"

Everyone gasped in horror and concern as Alex fell to her knees. Zero ran over and picked her up bridal style and turned to the Headmaster, saying.

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary."

He nodded as Zero ran out of the great hall with a barely conscious Alex in his arms. The Headmaster then told everyone that they were all going to get trained to protect themselves from Level E's and another Vampire's that will attack them, while Toga and some other Hunter's turned Teachers want to make sure no more Level E's were around. Headmaster Cross then told them of how they were all going to turn Cross Academy into a military fort, that was also a school. He then went into a long speech on why he and Kaname started the school, and that they were all a symbol of peace.

He had mentioned of what Kaname's reason's for building the Academy was, to make a safe place for his Yuki, and to fulfill his parents wish of Humans and Vampires coexisting with one another. He had brought tears to everyone and they all, Human and Vampire alike, wish to protect Cross Academy with their very lives. And before everyone left, Cross said this,

"And let us make this a safe place for everyone who enrolls in this school, because once a Cross student, always a Cross student. And we fight to protect everyone!"

3 Weeks later...

Yuki walked along the school walls and was watching as everyone work on still making the school safe with good security from Vampire's and Human's alike. Cross Academy was turning into a village, a Castle more like it. Where Vampires live peacefully with the Humans. They even had the Vampire Horse Herd living with them too, prepared to help in any way. They even helped each other too, and it made Yuki happy, it made Kain Cross happy, and... it would make Kaname happy to if he was only there to see it.

Yuki felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she thought of Kaname. She missed him so, and it hurt to know that he was hurting at the hands of Rido Kuran, his own uncle. She looked up at the stars and whispered with an aching heart.

"...Kaname... I love you so... come back to me..."

Author's Note: Sorry for not having Kaname in this one, it just seemed that I should end here. Thanks for reading and Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

DON'T **play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Sad Assassins 1: Stargate Atlantis com**


	10. The Dead Never Stays Dead

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

Author's Note: Hi, sorry for the delay.=(

Chapter 10: The dead, never stays dead

Kaname groaned as he woke up in a dark and dank place. He sniffed and it smelled like blood, Pureblood blood. Kaname sat up and intendedly he noticed the chains that were wrapped around him like a snack. And that the blood he smelt, was his known.

"Ah, Kaname... Welcome back to the dead." Kaname heard a voice he knew so much said.

"Rido..." growled Kaname is disgust and anger. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has. But that's not why I'm here. I just thought I should let you know that I'm talking the Academy tonight. And Yuki Kuran. The young girl has yet to awaken and so I'll wake her."

"Why do you want the Academy?" Kaname asked as he tried to get out of his bindings.

Rido gave him an innocent look and said

"Isn't it obvious? You love her, she loves you... And even if you didn't know it, when you threw your alarm clock again it hit me! It fucking hurt Kaname Kuran! And so, to get my revenge about that, I'm moving my plan to the next stage. And with you stuck here, and with that spell, I placed on you..."

"What? What spell?!" Kaname asked panicked as he tried to think of what Rido was talking about.

Rido blinked.

"You mean you don't know WHY you were so tried, throw the clock out the window and then acted so funny? Well, that was me. I put a spell on you to make you act like that. Don't worry, I removed it. I don't need it anymore."

Kaname growled and tried to get out of his chains as Rido left with a smirk on his face.

"I'll awaken the girl, and then she'll be mine!" Was all he said to Kaname as he disappeared from sight.

And towards the Academy.

With Yuki:

Yuki sighed and drew a picture of Kaname in her notebook. It was Homeroom, for the Vampire's, and she was stuck listening to their lecture, or whatever the Vampire teacher was saying because both she and Zero was guarding the classes on the inside now. Yuki got the Night Class because both she and Headmaster Cross feared the worst, and Zero got the Day Class. Yuki sighed, she missed Kaname. She missed Alana too.

'Oh, Alana..." Yuki thought sadly, 'Wish you were here...'

"Hey, Cross!" Ruka whispered and Yuki looked over at her with a perplexed face.

"Come over here!"

Yuki sighed and got up, she closed her book and hugged it her as she walked over to the vampire and sat down next to her.

"What is it Ruka?" Yuki whispered and opened her book to make it look like she was doing her duties. Ruka sighed and whispered to her like she was worried over something.

"Rember that one person who made flowers talk?"

Yuki looked up and nodded.

"I only know one Vampire on school grounds who can control plants..." Ruka said and it dawned on Yuki.

"You think that she's... alive?" Yuki asked, hope in her tone.

Ruka nodded and said,

"I did some research and it said that Alana could have left her body as it turned into ashes. And into the plants themselves."

"That would explain how she knew what happened to Kaname. The plants are everywhere."

"Right," Ruka said and Yuki stood up and yelled down to the teacher.

"Sensi, I need to take Ruka-Chun here for more questioning."

"Alright miss perfect!" He yelled back and Yuki led Ruka out of the room.

"Do you knew where she might be?" Yuki asked and Ruka shrugged.

"She's in the plants themselves, so we just ask a plant?"

"Worth a try."

They both went outside and in the forest, Yuki bent down and touched the grass and said

"Alana, please come."

Nothing.

"Alana..."

Flowers came in front of them and swirled upwards and into a form of a person.

Alana.

"Hello, Yuki. Have I missed you." Alana said, but her voice was flowery and uncertain.

Yuki was up in a second and hugged her.

"Oh, Alana!"

Alana gave her a harmless flowery hug, and told both girls what had happened to Kaname, and what had happened when she 'died'. Ruka and Yuki were surprised by Kaname's actions and how he would keep it a secret from them.

"WHy didn't Kaname tell me?" Yuki asked her heart broken.

"So Rido, that Pureblood that was chasing us, wouldn't know I was alive. In this way, I could secretly protect you all, and Rido wouldn't see it coming."

It all made sense, he didn't tell them so their grief was real, he didn't tell them to protect Alana, and to protect them all.

BOOOOM!

"What? Whats going on?" Yuki screamed as she tried to hold on to something as the Earth shook

Alana wasn't moving and yelled

"Rido and his Level E's are coming! You must run and hid, hid far away from here Yuki!"

Then she disappeared.

Ruka and Yuki ran back to the school and saw both Day and Night Class ready for battle. Zero, Toga and Headmaster Cross all looked at her and said

"It's time."

Author's Note: I know, it's short, but I had to leave it here!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**


	11. Onii-Sama

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 11: Onii-Sama

Yuk ran from one of Rido's men and tripped over a root that was suddenly up from the ground. She screamed as she hit the ground and fell unconscious. Her memories from earlier played through her mind. Rido invading, getting out off from everybody, losing Eva, Alana, Ruka, Zero, Alex, Headmaster Cross and Toga. Having Artemis get destroyed and running nonstop. Something cold was thrown in Yuki's face and she sat up screaming.

"Wakey, wakey my little Kuran," Rido said as Yuki looked around.

Everyone was chained up and were with her in the forest. Yuki's eyes came back to Rido and she growled angerly.

"Where's Kaname?"

"Oh? My nephew?"

Everyone gasped in horror and shock as RIdo explained.

"Here's the Kuran history everybody. We Pureblood vampire's to keep the line pure intermarry and you all know that. Now, Juri, Haraku and I were born. Juri married Haraku over me and had Kaname. But, they hid from me and the council their most precious treasure. Even Kaname had fallen in love with her and protected her from me! I came one night, killed Haraku, then Kaname tore me into a thousand pieces, all the while, Juri use her own life to turn their daughter a human with no memories at age 5. Sound familiar? Yes, Yuki is Vampire turned Human. So, Kaname saves Yuki and take her to Cross and so on. You know the rest..."

Yuki couldn't believe it, she was a Pureblood? That meant she had a chance with Kaname forever! Even if they were brother and sister... Rido started to walk towards Yuki with a smile.

"Let's turn you back little one..."

Yuki struggled and called out

"KANAME! KANAME!"

"What? You don't want to turn back?"

"If I do then Kaname should turn me back!" Yuki screamed when Rido got closer.

"Well, I'm afraid that he can't. He's a little chained up at the moment..."

RIdo bite Yuki and every struggled against their bindings, but soon, Rido pulled back from an angry Yuki and forced her to drink his blood. When he stopping, he stepped away from her Yuki glowed a light yellow as her hair grew and she was even prettier from before.

"I hate you..." she growled out in such anger, that no one really thought it was her.

"Well, now that your blood is back to normal, I'll have it now, and you'll be my mate..."

Yuki started screaming as Rido advanced on her again.

"KANAME!"

"He's not coming."

"ONII-SAMA!"

With Kaname...

Kaname struggled against his bindings.

"KANAME!" he heard Yuki scream again.

"YUKI!" he screamed but knew she couldn't hear him.

"ONII-SAMA!"

Kaname's eye's widened. He woke her up, no, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Not like this! He let the cage that kept his beast locked inside open and his world became one of hunger, anger, red, and rage. He broke through his chains even though some were still on him and he let his power go.

With Yuki:

Yuki struggled against her bindings with everything she has as his fangs got closer to her neck. When suddenly, Kaname appeared in the clearing. Everyone turned to look at him and gasped at what they saw. Chains still wrapped around his body as blood fell freely from his wounds. His shirt was ripped to pieces as his pants had many holds. Rido smirked and said

"Come to join the party?"

But everyone could sense his fear. ANd it was clear by his scared look, Kaname wasn't supposed to get out of the chains at all. Kaname snarled at him as his blood red eye's brightened and his fangs and claws extended. No one knew this Kaname, no one but Rido.

"Now, now Kaname. You won't kill me, would you? I'm your uncle."

But Kaname growled and attacked him, getting him away from Yuki. Rido loaned away from him but barely had time to dujged again as Kaname's fist landed right where he used to be. Zero, Headmaster Cross, and Toga knew what had happened.

"What's wrong with Kaname-Senpi?!" Yelled a girl and Zero answered.

"Every Vampire has its inner beast, Kuran is no exception."

"He has released his beast," Toga said as RIdo landed near them in hatred.

"Kaname, I command you to stop!" he ordered but Kaname laughed.

"Stop? I'll kill you yet!"

Kaname stood up and raised his hand in Rido's direction, and ice flew at him. Rido growled and the ice melted.

"Have to do better than that Kaname!" He yelled but stopped as he saw Kaname was missing.

'Where is he?' he thought when something pierced his heart, and ripped it out.

He turned and saw Kaname holding it with a deadly look in his eye's. He turned it to ash and Rido gasped in pain before turning to dust. His followers howled in mourning and they attacked Kaname, who turned them to ash. He turned around and let everybody go. Yuki fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Zero got up and ran to Alex who was rubbing her butt with a grouchy face.

"You have to be kidding me!" she yelled and stepped away from Zero who went to touch her. "Kaname, that is unfair! It's over, just like that! And her Cross made a big deal!"

Kaname had his back turned to them as he tried to calm down. When he did, he pulled the rest of the chains off him and fell to his knees from exhaustion. Yuki ran over to him and held him as he fell unconscious in her arms.

'Kaname... My Kaname..." Yuki thought as she whispered more for herself than anything.

"It's over... finally over..."

Author's Note: Maybe I should write these longer... like normal. But I feel like stopping here because battle and fluff doesn't bo together. Please Review and tell me your thoughts!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**


	12. Is it really over?

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

Author's Note: Hi, please enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my characters.

Chapter 12: Is it really over?

Yuki sighed as she watched Kaname read up on how to get Alana back to normal. She suspected he's been n there since he was feeling better after the battle.

'He probably thinks it's his fault Alana is like this now..' Yuki thought as she walked away from his study.

He was so engorged in reading he didn't sense her standing there watching him. Yuki sighed and looked out and saw Tukama talking to flower Alana. And judging by her stance, she wasn't happy with him. Yuki watched horrified as Alana slapped him with thorns on her hands and disappeared.

"What did Tukama do?" Yuki whispered in shock as she ran out and to Tukama.

"Tukama what happened?!" she asked him as she came up beside him.

His cheek was bleeding but it healed already as he whipped it off and said confused

"I said that I would love to study her powers."

Yuki almost fainted. Alana had a crush on Tukama and he has a crush on her powers. No wonder she was pissed.

"MEN!" Yuki screamed and stomped away from him and back towards Kaname's study.

When she got the Dorm door, Kaname, Aido, Ruka, Zero, Alex, Ataksuki, Rima, and Senri were there.

"What happened?" Kaname asked her and Yuki blew up.

"TUKAMA LEAD ALANE ON AND MADE HER THINK THAT HE LIKED HER! WHEN HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER POWERS! HE SAID HE WOULD LOVE TO STUDY THEM AND SHE SLAPPED HIM BEFORE DISAPPEARING!"

Yuki took a deep breath but it didn't work. Kaname held her as the glass cracked an inch or so.

"I found a way for Alana to get back to normal Yuki. But you aren't going to like it."

"I don't like anything anymore..."

'Beside's the fact that I have something ever important to tell you..' Yuki thought as her hand went down to her stomach subconsciously. 'Something wonderful.'

Kaname told her slowly.

"A pureblood can turn her ashes back to her flesh and blood self, but there's a price."

"Let me guess. She became a pureblood?"

"No. She becomes his mate."

Silence.

"Let me tell her..."

"Alright."

Yuki let go of Kaname and went out to the forest.

"Alana!' she called out and the flower Alana came up form the ground.

"Hi, Yuki. Whats up?" Alana asked her Yuki could see the hurt in her eye's.

"Alana, we found out how to turn you back."

"Cool. When are we doing it?"

"Umm... a Pureblood has to do it. Under as price."

Alana looked down and sighed,

"I marry him?"

Yuki nodded tears in her eye's.

"Only under one condition," Alana said and Yuki quickly nodded.

"I have to get to know him first."

Yuki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said

"OK. I don't think that'll be a problem."

Later... outside the Pureblood's mansion.

Yuki gulped as the doors opened and a servant came out with a smile.

"Please, come this way." she said as she led them in the living room.

Sitting on the couch was a handsome Pureblood with short, dirty blond hair, dark blue eye's, and a little gray skin.

"Hello, Miss. Kuran, Mr. Kuran. I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you in person. But where is this Alana?"

"Alana is outside in the forest," Kaname said and Sam got up.

"Every well. Let's go then."

When they were outside and in the forest, Alana was in her flowery self. She petted a dear and when they came close, it ran off. Alana looked up and saw them. She growled and said to Sam.

"I am not marrying a man I don't know. If we are going to do this than I must get to know you first."

"Of course fair lady. Wouldn't dream of it."

After Yuki and Kaname got the two Vampire to talk to each other without fighting, it was time to say goodbye to her friend. Until she could visit again.

Yuki and Alana hugged each other and Yuki whispered in her ear.

"Please come and visit me."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll visit all three of you soon."

Yuki pulled back and asked her.

"You know?"

"Yeah, kinda hard to hid it from me."

They laughed and pulled away from each other.

"But it's amazing! When are you going to tell Dada?" Alana teased her with the word Dada, and it made Yuki freeze.

Yuki gulped and whispered

"Umm... w-well, I was thinking... after you were back to normal? Hehe..."

"WHAT?! YOU TELL HIM RIGHT NOW OR YOU WON'T TELL HIM EVER!" Alana yelled angerly and Yuki shouted right back

"NO! I WILL NOT! HE HAS ENOUGH ON HIS PLATE! And besides... I'm a chicken..." Yuki whispered the last part and looked away. "The news will change everything... our relationship, and well, our life..."

Alana relaxed and gave her a hug again saying

"Well, you won't know 'till you try... Love you Yuki, Outcasts together Forever right?"

"Right."

Alana went and took a step towards the house but stopped as she said with a smile.

"Won't get rid of me that easily girlfriend."

And then she disappeared.

Yuki felt like crying as she went towards the car where Kaname and Sam were waiting for her. Sam smiled and said

"I'll take good care of your friend Yuki-Kun."

Yuki ignored him and hugged Kaname, who hugged her back, comforting her.

"You'll see her again."

"I know. But it still hurts."

"And what was the screaming about?" Sam asked her and Yuki buried her head in Kaname's chest and said loudly.

"It's between me, Alana, and Kaname you JERK!"

She stopped and pushed away bowing low to the Vampire she insulted.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

"It quite all right. Were friends now. So no need to fear."

Yuki nodded and went in the car. Kaname shook Sam's hand and went in after her.

"We have something to talk about," Yuki said and Kaname nodded, fearing the worst.

When they got home, or to the Dorms, Yuki and Kaname went up in his room, and when Kaname was in, Yuki closed and locked the door.

"What is it?" Kaname asked her and she took a deep breath.

"Alana, she's such a good friend. I don't know how she found out before you, but she did. And well, she told me to tell you before I got too much of a chicken inside me."

Kaname remained silent as he waited for what Yuki had to say. Mentally thanking Alana for convincing Yuki to tell him whatever was wrong.

"I'm...with child."

His eye's widened so wide it hurt.

"Pregnant?"

Author's Note: Hi, how do you like it? Does it shock you she's pregnant? I said I'll do more, didn't I?

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**


	13. I love all of you my friends

Sum: Yuki is an outcast in the Day Class social world, while Zero is the most popular male. Only Kaname views Yuki as more than an outcast, he see's her as something more. Yuki has no friends besides Kaname, until one night, she's not the only outcast on school grounds.

Author's Note: I think I'm going overbroad.

Chapter 13: I love all of you... my friends

Last time:

"Pregnant?"

Presently:

"Yes."

Kaname ran and picked her up and twirled her around. He put her down and happily.

"Thank you, Yuki. Thank you..."

7 Months later...

Yuki was 7 months pregnant and Alana was coming finally visit. Even though they've been sending emails and everything, Yuk missed her best friend terribly. Being pregnant was a hard job, and she hated mood swings. Kaname surprised her once, and she was happy, and then sad when she said she wished Alana (A-lain-a) was there. And so freaking Kaname out.

Yuki walked down the stairs, with a very BIG stomach. Everyone thought it was normal, but Yuki could feel 3 babies inside of her when they kicked her. That's right, they were having triplets! Alana knew Kaname knew, well, everyone knew. But they still thought it normal. Aido this one time called her 'fat' before he heard the news 5 months earlier that she was pregnant and Kaname attacked him like his life depended on it.

Well, it did in a way, Yuki's mood swings that day was terrible, and she normally let it out on him. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure how Kaname made it through the first month.

When Yuki finally reached to bottom, she was exhausted, and since she was the only one up, no one was around to help her. Not that she wanted it, but Kaname made sure that she was OK at ALL bloody times and it killed her! Yuki sat down on the couch and relaxed, her hand over her big belly and she whispered.

"You're going to see Aunt Alana today little ones. And then you're going to meet Uncle Zero, and Grandpa Cross, exciting right?"

She got 3 little kicks in response making her smile widely. And as luck would have it, she forgot to tell everyone about Alana coming.

And Zero.

And then Headmaster Cross.

She was in so much trouble.

Yuki jumped when she felt someone carefully pick her up and set her down in their lap. But she was not surprised to know that it was Kaname who led her. Yuki sighed in content and snuggled up against him.

"Morning Kaname..."

Kaname kissed her temple and said in return.

"Morning Yuki. What are you doing up this early?"

"I invited Alana, Sam, Zero, Headmaster Cross, and I think that's it to come and visite. Exspeshly if only on one knows I'm pregnant. COnsidering I've been in the Dorm all the time."

It was true, Kaname had put her no Dorm arrest and it sucked badly. Lol, overprotective brother alert.

"OK. So... why didn't you ask if you can go and visite them, instead of them coming here to visit you?"

"I thought you wouldn't want *Yawn* them to come."

"Your right. Not this early."

Yuki sighed and snuggled into his warmth as much as she could. Kaname got the blanket and put it around her. He just held her as she slowly fell asleep.

10 mins. later...

Yuki jerked awake to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She felt Kaname lift her up and set her down on the couch before getting up and answering the door. It was Zero and Headmaster Cross.

"Hello Headmaster, Zero, welcome, please come in."

Kaname stepped aside and allowed them in. Yuki smiled when she saw Zero and the Headmaster and said as she tried to get up.

"Hey, guys. Glad you can m-MAKE it." Yuki said make with a deep breath as she got up and off the couch.

"Your fat. What happened?" Zero asked and he screamed as Kaname knocked him down to the ground with red eyes.

The Headmaster ignored Zero's cry's of pain and screamed happily.

"Yuki! How long have you been pregnant?!"

Zero finally got away from Kaname and asked with his back against the wall, and his bleeding chest going up down.

"Wait, you're pregnant? Not fat? And uh, can you get your boyfriend off me!" Zero screamed the last part as Kaname attacked him again.

Yuki was crying and sat on the couch saying.

"I'm n-not f-FAT! I have three wonderful babies on the way!"

Kaname stopped attacking Zero and went to Yuki. He pulled her into his lap and put the blanket around her once more. He held her as the Headmaster asked if he could feel the baby. When he did it was only then he registered that she said '3' wonderful babies.

"WHAT! TRIPLETS?!" The Headmaster screamed and then fainted.

"Wow. Talk about mood swing." a voice said from the door and they all turned to look and saw Alana, flesh and blood, Alana.

"Oh, no. You're not married to him are you?" Yuki asked Alana and Alana laughed.

"No, he tried to get me to marry him, but after he realized that I couldn't love him, he let me go. After turning me back, that is."

"So he's not here?" Yuki asked her hopefully

"Just single me. By the way, I used to be thinking about kids, but now, knowing there's a chance to have three at a time. Forget it." she teased and everyone started laughing.

"Alana, you always seem to know what to say to cheer me up." Yuki laughed as Alana walked over to her.

"But tell me the truth, did you like him?"

Alana stopped in font of Yuki and Kaname and thought about it.

"Well, he was NICE, but I'm looking for a guy that wants me for me. Sam kept wanting me to wear dresses or something like that. He wanted me to change, and so I didn't."

Yuki got up with Kaname's help and gave her best friend a hug.

"Oh, have I missed you."

Alana hugged her back and said

"Why, of course, you'd miss ME, I AM your BVFF."

They laughed and soon they were talking about, well, everything. And an hour later, the Headmaster woke up and yelled

"I'm going to be a grandpa! Oh, Yuki! I'm SOOOOOOOO happy!"

Yuki almost got in a bear hug if it wasn't for Kaname taking the hit for her. The Headmaster, however, didn't care who he hugged as he grabbed Kaname's hand and twirled him around like a doll. Zero was having a hard time not to laugh like everyone else as Kaname broke away from Kain and asked him with a dizzy unfocused voice.

"Were you planning on twirling Yuki around?"

"YES! But you had to do!"

Kaname sat down and held his head as they all could see his eye's going in circles. The Headmaster tried for Yuki again, but this time Alana took the hit. And as he tried to twirl her, Alana twirled him in a circle super fast and let him go and watched as he twirled in a circle screaming that he was getting dizzy. Kaname looked up, his sight back to normal as the Headmaster spun around him, and then fell in a seat next to him. Yuki giggled at his silliness and said as she petted Kaname's head lovingly.

"Headmaster, you can be silly, but then you can be annoying."

They all laughed as the Headmaster yelled

"THANK YOU!"

It was later that day when the Night Class got up and ready to go to class. Kaname had been staying with Yuki instead of going to class, and his teachers knew of why. They just didn't know why they wouldn't go home to the Kuran mansion. Yuki sighed and waved goodbye to the Headmaster and Zero as felt the Academy. She leaned into Kaname and sighed in content as Kaname wrapped his arms around her. Alana jumped on Kaname's back and yelled to the Headmaster and Zero as they left.

"See you later!"

Kaname and Yuki laughed as Alana got off of him and Hugged the two of them.

"I love you guys..." they heard Alana whisper to them and they hugged her back.

Life was perfect, Yuki was married to Kaname, she had kids on the way, and her best friend was with her, what more could she ask for?

Author's Note: _**THE END**_! I hate to end my stories, but it has to be done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! Your love and support is what kept me going.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**


End file.
